Before The Shadow Fell
by Sara Angeldust
Summary: The prequel to 'Tainted Vengeance' Before Raven was bloodbonded she was a normal 17 yr old girl. Or as normal as a shifter could be
1. The Clan's Honor

"Before The Shadow Fell"

By: Sara Angeldust

---------------------------------

Part 1

"The Clan's Honor"

---------------------------

"Papa Can You Hear Me?"

-Charlotte Church

__

God…

Oh God…

May the light,

Illuminate the night,

The way your spirit, 

Illuminates my soul…

Papa can you hear me,

Papa can you see,

Papa can you find me in the night,

Papa are you near me,

Papa can you hear me,

Papa can you help me not be frightened,

Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes,

Which ones are yours?

Where are you now that yesterday has waved goodbye,

And closed it's doors?

The night is so much darker,

The wind is so much colder,

The world I see is so much bigger now that I'm alone,

Papa please forgive me,

Try to understand me,

Papa don't you know I had no choice,

Can you hear me praying?

Anything I'm saying?

Even though the night is filled with voices,

I remember everything you taught,   
Every book we've ever read,

And all the words in all the books, 

I need to face what lies ahead,

The trees are so much taller,

And I feel so much smaller,

The moon is twice as lonely and the stars are half as bright,

Papa how I love you,

Papa how I need you,

Papa how I miss you kissing me, goodnight.

***********

The moon hung high in the dark sky. Clouds billowed as they passed casting shadows across the forest floor. Alone, a pair of hazel eyes stood shining in the night. Forty feet away, hidden by dark debris sat a darkly colored panther, a gray streak along it's back the only color. The eyes watched instinctively as the panther moved with no fear through it's normal night time activities. As the eyes passed from behind the shadows a figure came into the dim moon light. 

The creature was large and fierce. Muscle's tensed and relaxed across the black pelt and the chest rose and fell with it's slow even breaths. Paws tread lightly across the leaf covered ground, leaving behind no sound. As the feline crouched low into the under brush the panther looked up. The other cat, a panther as well froze immediately knowing that any movement could cause the other large cat to run. It eyed it's prey warily as the panther looked around suspiciously, stalling for a heart stopping moment, right where the feline was hidden. Turning it's head the opposite way, the panther continued walking. The cat's eyes followed the gray streaked cat as it began to walk out of the line of vision. Slowly the panther rose and followed. 

The night air was thick with the smells of autumn. The air had begun to take on the stiff smell of leaves and decay which left the panther with an inhibited sense of smell. The moon became clouded over and the night became still. Stopping in it's tracks the panther froze. Something was wrong. As it looked around for it's prey the other panther was no where to bee seen. Turning it's head the panther looked around the cold night. Suddenly a small breeze passed by it's left ear and the cat jumped to the right. As it landed so did the panther. Missing the large cat by milliseconds. 

Manacle laughter reverberated in the panther's head as it lunged playfully for the gray streaked panther. As it grabbed the scruff of the panther's neck so did the other grab its own, which sent them both tumbling down a small hill. In a ball of fur and mental laughter the two reached the bottom of the hill and staggered off of one another. The panther was the first to change. Bone and sinew twisted and contorted to form more human like arms and legs and the spine cracked and reformed to make the creature walk upright. As the panther finished it's change back to human wild laughter erupted from the now human girls throat. Her hair was dark brown black and her eyes a healthy shade of dark blue. Her muscular body was tall and as she tried to stand she doubled over with laughter. As she fell to the ground the panther also finished his change. The now tall brown/blonde haired boy was handsome by any standard and looked more like the type to not fall over laughing. But contrary to the belief he did and both young adult twisted on the ground laughing.

"You're….you're getting…getting pretty…pretty good Raven." The boy said trying to control his laughter. Had anyone else been near or this been different situation the 18 year old boy would never have laughed so much. 

Raven was off set by the amount of laughter that the boy was giving off. She had to do a double take of sorts and ended her fit of laughter almost suddenly. 

Turning to lean against a tree to regain her composure Raven stared at the boy. She had never heard him be so relaxed with anyone else to be able to laugh the way he was. 

"You really mean that David? You think I'm getting pretty good?" Raven said to the now calming down young man. She watched as he too slowed his laughter and went to sit next to her against the hug red wood tree.

"Of course I do Rav, the clan will be ten times stronger when you join the hunts." David said with a smile on his face. Raven turned her head forward to hide her reddening face and to see where their mock hunt had landed them. 

It had seemed less then a minute that David had surprisingly volunteered to take Raven out and show her the ropes of hunting. Though mostly solitary and dark David's kind side had come out once in awhile, this time being one of those. He was 18, almost a year and 6 months older then her. Raven couldn't help but be like a 13 year old child in his presence. Though he was more likely to be on his own then most she had known he excited her more then any of the other boys that were to be possible mates. She often dreamed of kissing him and what it would be like to be near him all the time. But those dreams were often shattered with the reality that David would never go for such a child as herself. 

Raven sighed pushing the thoughts from her head an looked out past the trees to see the beautiful plains of the Pennsylvanian meadows. Their Shifter territory was located less then twenty miles from the nearest town and yet they could still not hear the sounds or see the lights of the medium sized place. A blessing in disguise for her family. If they couldn't see the humans of the town then that meant that they couldn't see them either. As Raven took a better look at the large meadow she noticed that the familiar smells of her clan had worn thin in the area. Fear gripped her heart slightly as she realized that they were on the edge of their Shifter territory. If her mother had found them that far from the small village she would have more then just a stern talking too. 

Gathering her lavender skirts Raven stood, using the tree to get her tired body up from the ground. A soft wind blew past her bringing to her nostrils the sweet smell of grasses and night flowers. How she wished she could just change and run through the meadows of the humans. Not to have to worry about being seen or hunted for that matter. Suddenly Raven found herself walking towards the edge of the invisible boundary and caught herself before she could walk past it and down into the field. 

She sighed deeply as she turned back to David who she could tell, was also thinking of a long run through the field. Raven frowned slightly at the reality that David would probably take the risk and actually dare to take the run. She had noticed the defiance as it slowly grew within him. He had been defying his parents more often lately and had confided in her the reason's for doing so. He had said that there was no adventure left in the clan anymore. That the clan was so much of a pacifist group that the raw tenacity and instincts of shifters had been bred out of them. And that he yearned for the adventures of others of their kind, unlike the sheltered life the clan provided. 

During these times Raven had just sat and listened not denying any of the accusations he placed on the clan. She also had realized that the clan was not as active as others they had come into contact with, but Raven had no quarrel with that. She had never known any of these adventures he talked about and clung to her so called sheltered life. She had heard from her great Grand Nan that many of the clans with such adventurous tendencies were killed off quickly. Whether it be by vampires, witches or humans. The fear of coming so close to death by creatures that shared the instincts of her people frightened her and caused her to stay in line unlike David. She often wished that he could be less of an adventurous type and just settle with what he had. Every time she thought of his tenacious attitude all she could see in his future was pain and sadness. 

Sighing and shaking her head Raven turned from the beautiful meadows and back to the familiar forests of her clan. She took a deep breath of the fresh night air and felt the change as she turned back into panther. As she fell to the ground she could feel her muscles ache and she stretched like a lazy cat, trying to get the kinks out of them. As she turned her head toward David she could see he was still caught up in the idea of taking a run through the meadows. 

__

Hey kitten! Raven said using one of her favorite nicknames for him.

__

Race ya! And with that Raven took off on her panther legs, streaking across the night like a dark shadow on an alley wall. The soft thumps of panther paws far behind her.

***********

Raven could smell the village before she ever got close to it. The smells of roasting meat and rising bread caused some of her animal instincts to kick in but she held firm on the mind of the panther. She had been taught long before how to and now that she had been changing for more then four years she could suppress all of the feelings that came from her forms. 

Raven ran into the village square coughing for breath but not exhausted. Less then thirty seconds later David came lumping in and fell tired on the ground.

__

Aw what's the matter Davie. I've always been better then you at running but not that good! Raven said laughter in her voice.

__

Ha yeah right! I'm just…tired that's all. I think I'm going to need more sleep is all. 

Raven's eyes turned down a bit in worry. As David lay exhausted Raven saw a small figure appear from behind his panther body. The child was no more then 9 years old and female. Her name was Marit, David's little cousin. The girl made a shush sign with her finger as she grabbed the wolves tail and yanked. Raven tore up in laughter as David jumped and switched into human form, chasing after a squealing Marit. 

As Raven's laughter subsided she heard her name being called. As she looked up she saw her mother, Gwen looking at her a bit sternly. Her mother was tall and brunette, her dark blue eyes complementing her daughters. Raven's mother was young for her motherly status as were most in her clan. The average age to have a first child was 18-21 and Gwen had been 20 when she gave birth to Raven. Ten years later Raven's father died during an attack on the clan. He had fought off the vampires bravely but was killed non-the-less. Young as Raven had been she remembered distinctly the change in her mothers' persona. Her smile faded and her laughter that she had been known for left for more then three years. It hadn't been since Raven was 14 that she heard her mother laugh again. So as her mother looked at her with her also famous cowl Raven couldn't help but put her panther tail between her legs and cower. 

__

Where have you been? Grand Nan has been waiting so we can begin the ceremony!

Raven had already begun to change when her mom walked away towards the fire and group of people gathered around it. She noticed at least 20 people gathered and in similar trances. 

Raven had grown up with these people since she was born. Though the clan consisted of over 50 members most of them came from less then 5 families so it was no big thing that Raven knew all those around the fire. 

This group consisted of 95% of the hunting group. As a shifter grew older his or her role was changed from a play mate for the younger ones to a hunter in the clan. Raven looked in awe at the group members surrounding the fire. She noticed Hannah and Gavin, David's parents, John and Pheona, two people that her mother knew since she had been young, and Grand Nan. Grand Nan was the oldest of all the clan members. Her husband had died three years before from old age and had given the clan to her. She was an amazing leader and an even more amazing healer and friend. Though she was more then 8 times Ravens' age she loved to talk to her. Grand Nan possessed a wisdom she had never seem before and yet still seemed to be carrying the weight of all the shifters and not just the immediate clan.

It hadn't been more then a week since that day that Grand Nan told her of this very night. The Ratearn Ritual was a major turning point in a young shifters life. It was the time when they no longer were regarded as a child but a true member of the clan. Grand Nan had prepared her best she could, telling her that during the ritual she would receive the clan's symbol, a panther with a cloud on it's side, in the form of a tattoo on her wrist from her mother. It was a tradition that had been passed down from mother to daughter, father and son, for as long as even Grand Nan could remember. 

Even though she had spent many a night beside Grand Nan preparing for the mental task the ritual would be, she was still doubtful. Grand Nan explained the best she could the emotions that were supposed to come over her and how she needed to control them, but Raven couldn't see how she could. Her elder told of a feeling of great openness towards all things and how she must control it or else she could lose her mental stability. Grand Nan had seen it happen before. 

So as Raven began to come closer to the fire, a distinct hum filled her ears. She was a bit hesitant to go near, for what she knew would happen, and from this strange sound she was hearing. Fully human, Raven had nothing of the hearing senses of her panther form but did posses powers that connected her to the clan. With this she could feel the pains and pleasures of the members. She knew this was a new sensation, since only those in the hunting party possessed it. It startled her at first to be able to hear the mental stir which came to her mind as a hum, but nonetheless she accepted it. What more could she do but accept? 

Raven sat quietly in an open spot near the fire. She closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind like those around her had. She found it more difficult then she had thought it would be. Her constant fears of what was to come flew into her head, and she could feel the tension building between the other members as they sensed her nervousness.

__

My child. Raven was a little startled to hear Grand Nan's voice, but it was a comfort. Unblinkingly she concentrated on her.

__

Quiet your mind, it is alright. Do not pay attention to those around you, it will only make you hesitate more. Just think of a place in your mind. Concentrate on exact things, sounds, smells, even mental and physical touches. This will help.

Raven listened to Grand Nan thoroughly and tried to do as she said. She tried to picture the woods she had heard about from a long time ago. A place where trees grew so tall that the canopy could not been seen from the ground. Where the sun shone lightly across the soft leaf bed and a cool wind blew. She could suddenly see and feel it all. The sounds of the mid afternoon birds chirped in her ears, the smell of cool water from a near by stream wafted past her nose and Raven fell into peace. 

Raven was in a deep trance when her mother began to draw the imprint of a panther on her wrist. She was so into her vision, that even as the hot iron stick drew searing lines on her flesh, she felt nothing. All Raven saw was the beauty of the forest. The smells, sights, and beautiful sounds. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew through her forest. She fell over with the force of it, her hair bellowing in every which direction. The birds stopped, the running water was abruptly silenced, and she could not longer feel her way through the forest. 

Before her eyes a huge black shadow towered over Raven and her forest. It engulfed the light, and she could no longer see anything. She sat blindly in the darkness. Though she could still feel the soft moss beneath her, Raven could no longer sense it, nor could she tell if anything but the moss still existed in her blank world. Her breath came in puffs now and she could hear the rasping of her lungs. Somehow Raven swore she could also feel the laughter of the blackness reverberate through her soul. What was she saying? Darkness could not have a life of it's own. Could it?

As Raven crawled on her hands and knees through her now dead forest, she could feel an ever baring presence. She felt it as it breathed down her neck and made her intire body shake. 

__

You know I am here. Why do you not acknowledge my presence child?

Raven heard the voice clearly in her mind. She stood on shaking legs to face the shadow. The air around her began to grow cold and she shivered. As the light wind blew past her so did the laughter of the shadow. She couldn't believe that she was even standing at that moment. She was so scared at that moment that not even the growing warmth on her hand could comfort her.

__

Who, who are you shadow? Answer, answer me!

Raven's voice quivered as she tried to steady herself in the dark. It seemed like eternity before the voice replied to her, it's tone light with laughter and yet angered all the same.

__

It does not matter what I am child Shifter. It matters what you are. You have yet to prove yourself a worthy adversary to me. I have destroyed many like you. Those too unsure of themselves to make a difference. Those too frozen with fear to make a move towards me. I have smote many and yet I do not wish to do the same to you.

Raven stood still. Hadn't the shadow just said it was going to kill her? Then again, it said it didn't want to. 

__

I do not understand Shadow. You wish to kill me because I am weak, yet you say that you do not. Explain this to me.

Raven heard a chuckle so loud she almost fell to her knees. It pounded all around her, as if it was the air itself. She began to become intrigued by this faceless shadow and less frightened. 

__

Silly child. You have such potential and yet so much pain follows you. Your elder will explain to you what you have experienced this night of Retearn, but I am going to tell you something she shall not be able to. 

Raven stared into the blackness as the air began to thin. She could feel the heavy cloak of the darkness fly away and yearned for it to return. She felt almost at home within it's comforting walls and yet it still moved away from her.

__

Raven, daughter of Verian, mother of faith in the dark, your life is not your own. While most live to further enhance their souls you do not. Your soul was not born as just yours, but as one linked to all. It may seem strange to you at first, but I have faith that you will come to understand what I say here. Remember this your intire life Raven. You are a vessel of your Shifter gods, a child of Verian above and Demortai below. I will leave you now, I have not the authority to destroy one such as you. 

Suddenly the wind cleared. The blackness and it's cloak fell away so fast it left Raven cold and lonely. She could again see the bright morning sky of her forest. Birds chirped from a distance and the water again beat in her ears. Yet Raven was cold. She felt colder then she ever thought possible. Down to her very soul. 

As she tried to move she noticed a small red flower next to her. It gleamed like a star and as she looked closer she gasped. The flower had been frozen solid. It's red petals were covered in a hard layer of ice. Raven tried to move to get away from the phenomenon and found she couldn't move her skirts. Looking down she saw why. Like the flower, Raven's skirts were frozen solid, bundled as they were around her legs. 

At that moment Raven began to feel her forest drift and fall away. The trees turned a shade of brass purple and began to fall and splinter. The grass withered and died, and the ground fell out beneath her. As she fell, the face of what could be nothing less then the devil himself brought himself to Raven's mind. She was too cold to even scream as she fell into the oblivion of her mind. 

__

This is it. This is what Grand Nan was talking about. I'm never going to wake from this.

*********

Child you cannot sleep now, you must wake up dear.

Raven come on open your eyes. Grand Nan she's so cold!

Yes I know, I can't understand it.

Will she be alright?

If she ever wakes up. Raven please child, say something!

Voices and lights flickered outside of Raven's eye lids. She could hear two definite voices, one male and one female. Her head felt like someone had hit her with a hammer and as she tried to open her eyes she found even that difficult. It felt as if she was floating on a cloud. She knew deep down that she was in an in-between. Not yet awake yet not totally asleep either. 

Suddenly Raven felt something fall from underneath her. She no longer floated but lay on hard ground. She felt so cold that she was almost positive she was in another place entirely. Her home had never been that cold. Raven's body twitched with her efforts to move and this caught the eyes of those watching her. Someone touched her hand and soft voice filled her head.

"Raven dear are you awake?" It was her mother. Raven tried to respond but her attempt to move her hand to hold her mothers failed her since she could only raise it a couple of inches from the ground. As she dropped it back down someone else grabbed it and squeezed. Raven knew David's hand from it's large width the second she felt it. A small sigh almost escaped her lips. Just knowing he was there somehow made her feel better. 

"She's so cold Grand Nan. What happened during the Ritual, I've never seen that happen before. She was fine and then all the sudden she turned blue, and was freezing cold."

Raven heard her mom's voice say with worry. She also heard Grand Nan sigh defeatedly and grab for something near Raven.

"I have no idea. I've seen this once before but not during a Ritual. The person had been touched by one of the Gods. They're body temperature was down at least fifteen degrees for almost a week. I just hope that Raven can recover faster. Here child," 

Raven felt something warm touch her lips. As she opened them best she could, a slightly hot liquid was poured down her throat. It almost seemed to warm her from the inside out. She sighed as some of the cold went away but most of it still dwelled deep in her body. 

"Good she looks a little more the normal color. That should have done just that. I'd say she should be better in no less then a week. Sleep now Raven, we'll take care of you."

As Raven lay stiff the potion Grand Nan gave her began to take affect and she slowly drifted off into sleep. Images of those she had seen during her ritual played over and over in her head.

************* 

Raven walked softy through the forest, her feet nothing more then feathers on the ground. The stars shone brightly and the moon lay high in the sky. She had never see colors so keenly before. Sometimes she wondered what had really happened to her the night of her Ritual. 

Gathering some of her skirts in her right hand Raven looked at the scar on her left wrist. The image of the panther had not only been etched deep enough so not to heal up but also drenched in magic that would let all know what clan she was from. She smiled to herself thinking of the other magic's that had been given to her that night. Not only were sounds and sights more keen now, but she also somehow, no longer felt like a child. It was as if all the worldly knowledge had been in a closed door that she now possessed the key to. It made her giddy and she would often take advantage of the rare opportunity to grasp what information from the Gods that she could. He mother often scowled her for using the Gods gift so recklessly but Raven couldn't quit get the feelings to care. She was an adult member of the clan now. That's all that really mattered to her.

As she walked closer to the village Raven could hear the sounds that emanated from it. She could hear music and laughter and the feelings of joy took her. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of the party that was going on. It was for her younger sister Amelia, who was just turning 13. Though Raven sensed that Amelia was not her biological sister she cared for her anyway. She had pretty much raised her by herself since her mother had been to much in sadness as the death of their father. She had gotten Amelia out of her little tussles with older members and been there the many times she had fallen and hurt herself. No matter how old Raven got, Amelia would always be her little sister, and in need of protection. 

Suddenly a strong cold wind billowed past her. Raven's hair and skirts flew ahead of her as the power surged past her and seemingly towards the village. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand subconsciously tucking her hair back behind her ear. Her eyes tried to focus on the entity but it had disappeared.

__

What in the world was that?

The thought blew through her head and brought a twang of fear and knowing with it. She sensed the power was dark and fierce, one unlike any other and yet strangely familiar to her. As she began to walk again a sense of urgency filled her body. As she gathered her dark blue skirts to run a presence touched her back and she whirled to look behind her. There stood David, looking unblinking towards the village. Raven saw a cold luster in his eye and gave him a quizzical look.

"David…?"

"Be quiet!"

Raven's eyes widened. He had never been that forceful to her before. Fear again rose like bile in her throat as she turned in the direction of his eyes. He stared coldly at the village as if waiting. Raven too took up the stare and squinted to see what he saw. Turning back to him she saw his eyes widen and she whirled her head. A streak of black flew from the village and disappeared into the woods. She watched as David looked in the direction of the streak. She could feel his sense of urgency to follow it and grabbed his arm.

"David don't do it." Raven said still searching the woods. David lightly shook her hand off taking a step towards the darker woods. 

"Raven get back to the village. Grand Nan has called a meeting."

"What about you? Don't tell me your going to go after that thing. You could get yourself killed!"

In the darkness David smirked, and took another step from her.

"I am fully aware of the Death's promise. Just get yourself back to the village, I'll handle this."

As he finished David took off at a run, following the invisible trespassers trail. Raven had never sensed the stillness of his heart, nor seen the jet black color of his eyes.

*************

The fire crackled as Raven stared, transfixed in it's burning gaze. She feared for David's safety. He was all alone out in the woods chasing after some invisible foe. She had an urge to tell someone but felt deep down that she shouldn't. So there she sat, worrying herself over something she couldn't really control. 

The fire licked closer and closer to her hands as she stared unblinkingly. So entranced was she that she never felt the arms go around her neck. The only thing she noticed about it was the sudden warmth that entranced her.

"What's troubling you sister? You seem taken away."

A smiled graced Raven's lips as she held her sister's arms. No matter how horrible she felt her sister always seemed to be able to cheer her up. Amelia had only turned 13 that past month and had been troubling over the first time she would be able to change. Raven had briefly talked to her about when the change would come and how to handle it but she could tell Amelia still felt wary of it. As if she somehow doubted that the change would come at all. Raven smiled at the stupidness of her thoughts and directed her attentions back to her sister who still awaited her reply.

"Nothing's wrong Amelia. I guess I'm just tired is all." 

Raven said half heartily. As she turned to face Amelia she could tell that she too saw it was a lie. Raven looked hard at her sister. Amelia was beautiful in all senses. She did not have the black hair that Raven shared with her mother but instead had dark red hair that flamed as if on fire. It reached almost to her waist which Amelia prided herself in. She grew from the strength of knowing that she had the longest hair in her clan. Not only was her hair not as her mothers, but her eyes were also a dark shade of hazel which made her seem more like a tiger then a person. 

Smiling, Raven dreamed of the day that those eyes would grow up and become an essential part of the clan. She always dreamed big for her sister.

__

One step at a time she thought

"Didn't Grand Nan call a meeting?" Raven asked getting up from her seat in front of the fire. Amelia gave her a side smile and nodded her head. Quietly they both walked towards the growing crowd of clan members.

****************

"They just keep coming. Even after we've killed so many, Vailor still seems to be able to gain a larger and larger group everytime!"

Raven sat ridged as she listened to Argo, an older member of the clan, as he tried to get his point across. This meeting was less then a happy one for Raven. Grand Nan had called them to discuss the problem they had been having lately with the roving vampires. This certain group seemed to have it out for the clan, since the first time their paths crossed, almost 50 clan members had died, her father included. Rain straightened as she thought of her father. 

He had been the second in charge only to Grand Nan and was severely missed. She could still picture his face, lines still in pride and power and the ever increasing laugh lines below his eyes. Her mother told her stories of how he had been a troublemaker as a youth and how she always had to get him out of situations he had caused. Her had been the source of all her mothers laughter, and with his death it had ceased. 

Throughout the clan they had been taught to be kind to all forms of life. May they be vampires, witches, or humans. But she could never forget what the vampires had done to her family, to her, that was why she hated them so and wished to do all she could to get rid of them. She would give all she could to protect her clan.

As Raven came back to the meeting she stared at Grand Nan. She had a stern yet concerned look on her face as she listened to Camiera speak about how she had lost her son two years before to the vampires. Raven swore she could see the thoughts in Grand Nan's head as she thought of an answer to the constant problem of the vampires that harassed the clan. She respected Grand Nan so much for all the pain and stress she endured for the clan. Even in times of such crisis she still kept her head.

As Camiera finished the circle went quiet. The fire crackled, seemingly with anticipation. It was then that Grand Nan sighed and spoke.

"My children. It has been a very long and hard time for us all. These vampires who constantly tear us apart and destroy our hopes of the future are growing too much for us I fear. Our laws clearly state that we must not kill others of the immortal or mortal worlds, unless in self defense. Many of you would say a hunt for these creatures would be one in just that, defense, but it is not. Yes I know the pain they've caused you and the family members we have lost, but we can not let them turn us into the black creatures they have become."

Raven shifted on her skirts as Grand Nan did the same then began to speak again.

"We must do something, that is for certain, but I will not risk lives or honors to go out and kill these creatures. So it is here and now that I decree that the law of Vampira is now in effect."

Whispers swirled throughout the fire. Vampira? What was that? Here? How could it be enacted here? Raven's head along with many others swam with questions about this new law. She could feel the confusion throughout the hunting party of the clan, causing her head to spin. It wasn't until Grand Nan sent a calming feeling to the group that they quieted.

"Many of you know what this is and many do not. It has not been our custom ever to discriminate against any other creature. I'm sure that everyone knows that any one of us who prefers to be vampire is not killed for their choice, or even publicly exiled. And many here know of our practice of taking in orphaned witches and even humans, but these times call for desperate measures. From this day forward any person or persons found to have been changed to the creature of vampire shall be killed. A trial shall be given and the convicted charged. Any person or person's seen or heard of having a relationship, business or other wise with a vampire shall also be put on trial. Banishment the least penalty and death the highest."

As Grand Nan quieted the whispers again swirled. Raven tried hard to stop her throbbing ears by putting her hands over them and closing her eyes. How would she ever live with the clan if she couldn't even control what went into her own head? As the talking escalated Raven began to feel cramped. She needed to get out. Quickly gathering her skirts she stood and walked from the circle. The only people to notice were her mother and sister Amelia.

Raven walked briskly from the village letting the cool fall night whisper through her hair. The voices of the clan grew softer as she descended deeper into the forest. Seeing a cluster of rocks Raven sat on the nearest one, placing her head in her hands. 

The law of Vampira? She swore she had heard that name before. It was then that a memory surged in her head. She had heard her mother once talk of the Black Storm clan's taking in of the law. As Grand Nan had said, it was against the Shifter's moral codes to discriminate against other creatures like them. So it had been a huge eye opener when the Black Storm became the 20th out of 24 clans to take in the law. It meant huge things to the 4 clans not taking hold of the law. Shifter minds were changing. The once docile and free thinking Shifters were changing into watchful and suspicious creatures, no better then the vampires that plagued some of the smaller clans, and the witch huntress's that hunted them. What was the world coming to?

Raven pulled her hands from her eyes and rubbed them. She was far too young to think of such huge problems in her clan. She should be thinking of how she would fit in with the hunting party, how she would find a mate, even how she could help Amelia prepare for her first change. Not the fate of all her people.

__

Yet you knew this was meant to be, did you not child? 

Raven bared her teeth at the voice from her Retearn Ritual. How did she know it was the voice at all? Yet deep down she knew it was, it was back to remind her.

__

Yes I am here to remind you. Your time draws close Raven of Verian. Only your faith and trust in you spirit will allow you to succeed. Have faith dear child.

Suddenly a twig snapped to Raven's left. Rising and quickly turning towards the sound Raven's skirts swirled. All around her was darkness, no sign of the sound. Changing her eyes to that of an owl Raven saw it. David. Her eyes almost began to swell with tears but she controlled them. Instead she gave him a stern look as he grew closer to her, his soft footfalls no more then rain on the ground.

"David! Where were you! Are you alright?" 

Raven couldn't help but feel concerned for him even if she felt mad that he had left her to chase after a shadow. As she looked at him harder there seemed something different about him. It was as if a black cloud hung around him. Raven ignored it and gave the idea to the darkness. She watched as David came ever closer to her, reaching for her hands and holding them in hers. It was then that she looked straight into his eyes. For a moment she swore they were black, but then they changed back to his hazel. Confused at the image Raven shook her head.

"I'm alright Raven."

David said, his voice as smooth as silk. Why did she all of the sudden feel weak? Why was her body so hot? Raven tried to keep her composure but couldn't seem to help it.

__

What's happening to me? I was fine just a minute ago. Could it be David?

Raven stared again at his face. Why hadn't she remembered all those beautiful laugh lines on his face before? Or the way his light brown hair floated over his eyes? Suddenly Raven came to. She stared blankly at David clearly frightened.

"What.. what were you trying to do to me!" Raven said pulling her hands away from him. David let her go but frowned.

"Raven…I." 

It was then that she saw the truth. His eyes had turned a shade of death black, his aura changed to that of a blood red color. He was vampire. Raven covered her mouth to stop a scream from erupting, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

"No. No David, you didn't."

David just stared at her, his face almost expressionless. Suddenly a small smile spread on his lips. Raven tried to move back as he came closer to her, but she couldn't move. He had trapped her with his mind, she could feel it heavy like stone on hers.

"Oh Raven, don't you see? Those people back there, they aren't your family."

Raven began to shake as David came closer to her. She wanted to scream or run, but neither of which she could do. Instead she just stared at him, eyes wide with fear, trying to block out his ever increasing voice.

"What they've done to you, what they tried to do to me. They don't deserve to be called a family!" 

Suddenly he stopped. Raven still felt under his power, but also knew that his guard was down. If she could just get loose and run! She watched David closely, his black eyes darting, thinking as he sat on a large boulder not two feet from her.

"They disserted us Raven. They never told us the truths of our kinds, of our glorious pasts of being at the top of the immortal world. Of how shifters were once a creature to be feared, not picked on and scattered like lowly dogs." 

David's eyes darted around until they landed on her. Raven felt a twinge of sadness for him. His eyes scared her and yet she still saw the part that had once been whole shifter. The vampires had tainted his mind, told him stories that were not true, just to get him to shift sides. Raven wanted to cry at the thought of her life long playmate now being the one thing she had been taught to hate. It was then that Raven seemed to get her voice back, and with what little courage she had left she spoke, her voice cracking.

"David, those vampires lied to you. They told you stories, not our clan. Don't you see what they are trying to do to us? They're trying to break the clan apart! Our family David, the people who raised us and taught us who we are. They're trying to destroy us from the inside out! You're fueling the fire of hate David, not burning it out!" 

Raven felt the air around her grow heavy with his power. David was young in vampire years, less then 2 days old Raven supposed, but his power was unimaginable. The combing of two immortal bloods, shifter and vampire, had turned out to be a deadly combination. Raven was pushed back by the force of black energy that emanated from him. He raised from his seat on the boulder quickly, fists clenched, a snarl on his face.

"No Raven , it is you who does not understand, you who does not comprehend,"

David could barely talk he was so angered. Raven's skirts flew about her, his power was so great. Then suddenly, the wind died, the air again grew thin. Raven stared at David, a small smile gracing his face. As he raised his head to look at her Raven could see that he was thinking of something, laughing she thought.

"I was right, they did brain wash you. Don't you see? This is how they intended you to be, timid and weak."

Raven shook as David came closer to her. She tried to push him away as he wrapped his arms around her waist, but found she was still under his power. Tears fell anew down her cheeks as the chilling coldness of body and power flew over her. How could she have once thought that this cold young man was her best friend?

"Raven," David whispered in her ear. "I can awaken your power too. Yours would be greater then any. More so then mine is. But more importantly we could be together again. I could show you how to live as a vampire."

Raven shakily raised her hands to push against him. She didn't want to be a vampire, she wanted to be out of his grasp and far away from him. Tears continued to fall as she felt his breathe on her neck. She panicked and her heart began to race at the thought of what he could do.

__

Oh no, it's over for me. David, David please stop. 

Raven thought fear enveloping every part of her. She knew that David could hear her and she noticed a slowing in his movements for her neck as she thought.

__

Shhhh, be still Raven, this will only hurt for a bit.

Raven's head swam with panic. She could feel his lips on her neck and felt the pressure as he unsheathed his fangs, ready to bite her. She dug her nails into his chest and closed her eyes tight, waiting for that fatal moment.

__

I'm sorry Grand Nan, I tried to stop him.

Suddenly Raven felt a huge pain in her head. It boomed in her temples and sent shockwaves' through her body to her back. Unexpectently David let her go and she fell to the ground. Reaching for her neck Raven felt no marks on it. So what had happened? As she looked up she saw David facing someone, a knife in their hand. 

As her head cleared she saw it was her mother. She stood in a fighting position ready to strike again. But what had she stabbed? Looking around Raven's eyes fell on David, a deep, bleeding wound was trying to close itself on his right shoulder, at the same place that Raven was feeling her own pains.

"Don't even think about it Gwen. I'm still connected to Raven. Whatever you do to me she can feel it, and I'm sure she's feeling great after that attack." 

David's voice came in small gasps as he tried to suppress the pain the enchanted blade had caused in his back. Raven's own mental wound throbbed as she knew his did. She tried to rise but found it impossible due to the amount of pain she felt. 

"You let my daughter go David, and maybe Grand Nan will make your death quick." Raven heard her mother say.

David laughed, pain evident in his voice.

"Make my death quick? I though that this clan didn't kill those who chose to change sides?" David said mockingly.

Gwen frowned but kept her stance.

"Not anymore. Had you still been part of this clan you would have known that Grand Nan has enacted the Law of Vampira this very night."

David's face went cold. Suddenly Raven felt his heavy hold on her mind slip away. The pain in her shoulder died to nothing and she quickly rose and ran to her mother. David was still stunned by the news her mother had told him and Gwen took no less then a few seconds to act. She lunged at him, stabbing as hard as she could into his stomach. Raven closed her eyes as she heard David scream out in pain from the attack. Tears threatened to fall as a warm hand held her shoulder. Looking up she saw Grand Nan standing next to her, eyes concerned and kind. Raven fell into her arms trying not to cry.

"There, there, it's alright child. It's all going to be fine now."

Raven felt the soft touch of Grand Nan's mind as it sent thoughts of sleep to her. As she fell into an induced sleep the last image she saw was the sad and guilty eyes of David, staring at her from across the trees, blood pouring from his wound.

************

The cold wind blew through the dark trees as a pair of eyes stared intently at the scene that had unfolded before it. He had known how powerful that shifter would be, so why had he left him unprotected? Oh well, it was his own fault he was caught by his clan, they would probably kill him no doubt. 

The limbs of the tree swayed as the weight of the figure jumped down and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He had seen more then one possible fledgling this night, the loss of the male shifter would not be that big of a deal. The shadow watched unblinking as the dark haired girl was carried away from the scene, her mind silent, lost in it's own perils. He would soon change her way of thinking, he thought to himself. 

"Watch yourself Raven. You never know what lurks beyond friendly eyes." 

With a flicker of the wind and trees the figure was gone. Lost again in the deep reaches of the night.

(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)~(\o/)

ANGELS! Nifty ne? 

WOW I actually finished this before the year was over! DUDE!

See this is a great surprise to me since I have so much work going on in all my classes. (especially my Accelerated World History class!)

Please tell me you liked it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't hesitate to review the first part of Before The Shadow Fell! And triple please stay tuned for Part 2 "Dark Progression". I promise I'll write faster now that I got my mojo back. I was so in a bit of a hole with this story until I got my ideas back. Another reason why I thought I would never get it done. 

Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors you may find. I did run this story through with my spell checker but sometimes it doesn't catch all those annoying grammar problems.

AGAIN REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

I should be getting this story up on my website within the week so feel good that you guys are getting this thing first before my site! YAY! 

Ok anyways I'll leave you now, remember I love comments, my e-mail is again: saiyengirl613@yahoo.com TTFN


	2. Dark Progression

"Before The Shadow Fell"

By: Sara Angeldust

---------------------------------

****

Part 2

"Dark Progression"

---------------------------

'Acoustic #3'

The Goo Goo Dolls

__

They painted up your secrets,

With the lies they told to you,

And the least they ever gave you,

Was the most you ever knew,

And they'll wonder where these dreams go,

When the world gets in your way,

What's the point in all this screaming?

Who's listening anyway?

Your voice is small and fading,

And you're hiding here unknown,

And your mother loves your father,

'Cause she's got no where to go,

And she wonders where these dreams go,

Cause the world got in her way,

What's the point in never trying,

Nothing's changing anyway,

They press their lips against you,

And you love the lies they say,

And I tried so hard to reach you,

But you're falling anyway,

And you know I see right through you,

'Cause the world gets in your way,

What's the point in all this screaming? 

You're not listening anyway…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wind blew effortlessly through the trees, touching leaves, flowers, and the un-expecting cold nose of an animal. It was laden with voices from every walk of life, every village in a ten mile radius, and carried with it every emotion that those places felt. As the wind grew stronger it knocked into a small hidden village in a clearing deep in the forest. The village was fairly large, with at least 50 small to medium sized houses made of wood and sometimes stone. Plucking through this quiet place, the voices of the wind knocked on windows, rattling the panes and once in a while, awakening the person inside.

A shadow fell upon one of these cottage like homes. Alone the figure sat, legs crossed, hands lain across it's lap. The deep even breathing was all that could be heard, chest rising, then slowly, deeply, falling. The figure was a girl about the age of 17, dark raven black hair fell to her shoulder blades and around her face, giving those who looked at her, a dark composure. As she breathed in her left hand twitched, moving the fabric of her nightgown aside so that a tattoo about the size of a quarter could be seen. The skin was still a bit pink from where a hot iron had imprinted the outline of a panther, a cloud lay on it's side. Breathing out, the girl sat, letting all her emotions flow from her body.

Jaina, I have great news! Mary is to have a child near the month of…Don't pick those! They are flowers not weeds! What am I to do with…What? It can't be? She can't be…No!!! Stop!! Please don't … 

Suddenly, Raven's eyes surged open. It was times like these that she wished she did not have to continue her training. Stretching her arm muscles and legs, she stood up from the bed she sat on. Taking a piece of flint from the small table next to her bed she lit a few candles to light her small room. Re-adjusting her eyes to the light she took a look around, getting familiar with the setting again. She often lost track of where she was when the wind brought her voices as it had this night. Rubbing her forehead she sighed. At least this was the last time she would have to listen to them, this would be her last entry in the journal Grand Nan had given her. 

Shaking out her hands Raven sat down at the small writing table in the corner. From a small drawer to her right she pulled out a vile of black ink and a quill. From the drawer to her left she pulled out a large, leather bound book. This simple book had been in her family for generations. It held inside of it, the recordings of all the voices her ancestors had heard, as she had this night. It had become part of the Shifter training that each newly acquainted shifter write in it three times, each time recording the stories the voices had come to them with. 

Raven had been luckier then most of her people. She had heard and witnessed mostly happy things. Things such as the birth of children, news of family members coming home from far off journey's, and even once a wedding. Though she was bound by ritual to write all that she had heard, she wished she could forget the times the voices had not been so kind. She had heard more then once news of the death of a husband or child, and even, to her great disgust, the rape of a young girl by a much older cousin. These were things she would much rather forget, let alone write in a journal for all to see in the future. Yet, still , she remembered reading entry's where all the person ever heard were the horrible things. Silently she thanked her gods she had been spared such anguish.

The candle light began to flicker as Raven looked up from her writing. The candle had been melted at least a quarter of the way down, telling her she had been writing for awhile. Letting her quill fall from her hand Raven sat back in her sturdy wooden chair. She let her dark hair fall over the back as she looked up at the ceiling. How long had it been since she had had a good night's sleep? Three nights? Four? She could no longer count the hours she had slept, let alone how many days she had not. So many things had changed since… no, she would not delve into that subject. It was dead and buried, along with David's body. David…

A sudden rap on the window startled Raven from her thoughts. Looking up she saw that a stick had hit her window, nothing more. Getting up from her chair, she ventured towards the small table that sat next to her bed. On it lay a memory of the past she had faced. A lone dagger etched with small leaves sat glaring from the mahogany table. Raven stared it down, letting her mind slide back to the day David was killed. The day a part of herself she never knew existed died.

It had not been more then a day after David tried to turn Raven that the trial started. Even less before she saw and felt David running for his very life through the clan's woods. The newly enacted Law Of Vampira was strictly clear on what was to be done with people of the clan who went to the darkness of the vampires. Death. And as in any clan, the means of which was chosen by the elder, in this case, Grand Nan. 

Raven barely remembered the trial. If you asked her to tell you anything from those two hours, she could say nothing, not even when she spoke against David. It had been as if she had not really been there at all. As if she watched it from far away, not believing anything that was happening. It wasn't until now that any memories of there even being a trial came into her mind. 

But, if you asked a different question, like what happened during the chase, she could tell every detail. It wasn't like she wanted to, or even wished to have felt the things she did, but it was impossible not to. His mind had been so close to hers, so real and full that she hadn't the courage or want to tell her mother what he was doing. Instead, she let her feelings run to him, she let him carry her along for the chase, leading her mind and soul on his journey of death. To this moment, she could still feel the cold air waft through his dark panther pelt, feel the chill that flew up his spine when he knew he was surrounded, and even the fear that fell down his face in beads of sweat.

Raven had never felt so alive at that very moment. Never had she felt such extremes of emotions. But it was not to stay that way. Along with these immense feelings came the knowledge of death. The knowledge that in minutes the body she was attached to would be dead. And so, as with the state she was in, she felt it all fall away as David's life depleted from his body. Every blow, every scratch, every bite the clan members inflicted on his body was like a knife in hers. 

Yet for some reason, she felt no real physical pain, not like the time he had grabbed her before. This time she felt detached from it, like there was some barrier between the true pain and her soul. Whatever the true reason, the barrier suddenly fell away, and for a split second, Raven felt it all. All the pain and anger, all the hurt and sorrow that flew through David's very soul, as the last of his essence faded and flew away. 

Raven shook her head, trying to get the thoughts to go away. Why was it that after all this time she still thought of him? Still reminded herself of what had happened to David that cold night. She knew it couldn't be because she had liked him. Any feelings she had felt for him fell from her body the day he died. Then why did she continue to haunt herself with his image? Maybe it would just be one of those things that would haunt her the rest of her life.

Raven stared at the ceiling, her mind seemingly just coming out of her thoughts. As she slowly looked around her room it seemed to take her back to reality. A place she had once thought, never existed. She found herself staring blankly at the candle flame and sighed. She must be exhausted to just stare into space like that. Deciding to go to bed, Raven extinguished the candle and crawled into bed, pulling back her covers. If need be she could finish her thoughts in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light flooded into the small room where Raven had been. It fell in waves as it glinted off of tables and chairs, finding it's way to the floor to shine off a brass bed post here and there. But this morning found Raven not in her room per usual, but in the medium sized garden behind her house, using a hoe to upend newly ripened soil. 

She had been working since early light and the dirt showed in patches on her work apron. Raven had pulled her black hair into a ruff pony tail and tried to pull her sleeves back as efficiently as possible. Even after her attempts to keep herself fairly clean, mud spots could be seen on her face and arms. 

Her breathe came with a small puff of air. The days were getting colder, winter would be here soon. She smiled at herself for remembering to hoe the garden before the first frost. It seemed that it was getting easier and easier to remember things lately. Finishing one row she moved onto the next. So into her work, Raven never even heard her little sister come up behind her and sit on a bench not far from the small garden. 

A small breeze wafted through the garden, stirring up leaves that had been made into mulch and set about the garden. The small draft found it's way to settle beneath Amelia's hair and caused it to flutter around her face. It was this small sound which caused Raven to look in her general direction. Placing the foot on her hoe on the ground she smiled at her 13 year old sister.

"I'm surprised to see you. You don't usually get up this early in the morning."

Amelia gave her sister a light hearted smile and continued to stare at the ground. A small frown appeared on Raven's face. Amelia was acting too depressed, especially for a girl of her age. As the breeze flew through the air it lifted the 13 year old girl's hair, tussling it a bit. For the first time Raven looked at Amelia's appearance. Her sister was pretty by any accounts, her bright red hair fell to her waist and was tied with a piece of string. Her light hazel eyes were always thoughtful and looking for new adventures, even if it meant getting in trouble for being outside of clan lands. She was taller for her young age, and of average weight. 

Raven smiled again. She could remember that Amelia had been having run-in's with growing boys who also had found her beauty. Could that be why she looked so depressed? Was she having problems dealing with the attentions that came with overly active boys? Putting down her hoe, Raven went to sit next to her sister.

The wood of the bench was cold with the coming of winter, but as she looked towards Amelia she didn't even seem to flinch at the cold. She sat with her hands on both sides of her, her head down, her legs dangling off the end of the bench. It was at this that Raven finally frowned.

"Is there something bothering you sister? You're not acting yourself."

Amelia's feet, which had been swinging back and forth below the bench, stopped. Raven stared at her with a heavy heart. What troubled her younger sister must be big, not many things depressed the usually fiery and cheerful child. Raven watched as her sister's chest took in a breath then let it go, and prepared herself.

"Raven… do you. Do you think I'm different? I mean, do I look different?"

Raven gave her sister a quizzical look

"Different? I don't know what your…oh, oh my gosh!"

Amelia's eyes shot up to stare at Raven. Panic was evident in them and she waited in stillness for her to finish.

"What, what's this? Oh my Amelia! Your ears, they're.."

Raven gasped as Amelia grabbed for her ears, touching them and checking them out. Suddenly she stopped and gave her sister a mean glare. Raven giggled and covered her mouth.

"That wasn't funny." Amelia said stubbornly.

Raven finished her laugh then smiled. "There is nothing different about you Amelia." She put an arm around her little sister to comfort her." It's called growing up, you only feel different on the inside, but on the out, you're the same sweet sister I've known all my life."

Amelia looked up at Raven, still a bit perturbed at the earlier comment, but thankful all the same. Placing her head on Raven's shoulder, she gave her a hug.

Well, that wasn't too hard, now was it? Raven thought to herself. The two sisters enjoyed some few minutes of quiet silence, looking at the lighting sky, when Amelia spoke again. 

"How old were you when you first changed, Raven?" Amelia asked quietly.

__

Oh, so that's what she's worried about. Raven thought, getting herself comfortable for another discussion.

"Well lets see. Umm, 13, about your age. That's the age that all Shifters change." Raven said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh." Amelia said, with her head still leaning against Raven's shoulder. "Has anyone ever, I don't know, not changed?" Amelia asked sitting up from her leaning position. 

Raven gave her sister and good hard look then answered.

"Well not that I've ever heard of. The only way one could not change is if they weren't Shifter. But that's highly unlikely. Grand Nan has a very strict policy of not allowing other creatures into the family. She's said as much at the few meetings I've been to." Raven said getting up from the bench. She put her arms high above her head and stretched, looking much like the panther that she loved to shift forms to frequently. As she came out of a yawn, she noticed Amelia looking at her, hands in her lap, face as innocent as a lamb. She stifled a laugh as she put her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of changing, I wonder what animal would be most appropriate for you to hunt first. I know!"

Amelia looked up suddenly at Raven's loud voice. Her eyes wide at her sister's abrupt comment.

Raven smiled as the thought came to her mind. "Haha, a bunny rabbit!"

Now Amelia's eyes really did go wide and she gave her sister a funny look. "A bunny rabbit you say?" She inquired.

Raven smiled. "Why not! You're just like them. You're scared of everything, and you constantly hop around." Putting her hands up to her chest in mock bunny form, Raven then proceeded to hop around the garden, stopping here and there to take a good look at the greenery. This got a huge spurt of laughter out of Amelia who almost fell off the bench. 

Smiling, Raven turned back to her sister, who was dying of laughter. The worst sight she had ever seen was her sister unhappy. It was as if the world revolved around Amelia, and if she wasn't happy, no one felt happy. Though her sadness could cause rain, her laughter could brighten the deepest depths of depression. It was times that she saw her smile and laugh that Raven was most at peace with the world, when nothing seemed to be bad. Still smiling she watched as Amelia gave in and fell in a heap on the ground, still having fits of laughter. Raven couldn't hold it in anymore either and began to laugh herself. Neither could see the dark shadow lingering on the outside edge of the forest less then 100 feet from them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hawk, wings black as the deathless night, stood on the back branch of a large oak tree on the edge of the forest. It's eyes blazed the color of the Devil's abyss, a stark black, much like it's feathers. Yet there was life in them, not the fun spirited life mortals, witches and shifters knew, but a death life. One that swallowed its bearer hole, devouring all forms of humanly or even animal like sympathies. This creature, this, lifeless being, stood watching, no, preying upon the two laughing girls below. Pure instinct and the need for blood poured themselves into the very soul of this creature, yet to his disgust, the twisted human mind he still possessed, kept him from taking what he yearned. The time would come, though, for his plot to move into action. He could wait as long as need be for this child, this shifter child. 

__

Vailor!

A voice to his right and below him caused him to twitch in the tree. Anger coursed through his veins and he shot a huge amount of power at the source, clearly causing the creature behind it much pain.

__

Shut up you idiot! They aren't completely deaf to telepathy! What is so important that you needed to come over here anyway! I told you people to stay far from here. What if they see you! Then none of this will work!

The hawk swiveled its head back towards the small garden he had been watching. The two girls had left, and were walking towards the more occupied village. Instinct screamed at him to take them now, while they were still far away from people, but his mind took over and stopped any attempt his body might have made. Angrily he turned his hawk head back towards the person he had scolded and gave him another blast of power. This time knocking the man to the ground in pain.

__

Speak before I kill you, you dolt! He screamed.

__

We were just wondering when we were going to get the shifters! 

The man blurted out from a pain filled chest, his pitch black eyes wide. Jumping down from the branch, wings spread, the man known as Vailor changed. His black wings became lightly tanned human arms, his figure was broad and tall, about 6" 1', and his hair a dusty color of blonde. Standing only a few feet from the older man below him his eyes showed no compassion. If anything they showed the annoyance he felt at this disruption of his activities. He had been so close to the Shifter this time. So close he could smell her, and almost feel her raven hair. Had the man not have shown up and interrupted him he might not have been able to resist the temptation of taking her then and there. But he had not taken her, so now it was his turn to deal with this impotent vampire.

"I should kill you here and now for messing up my spying," Vailor said, taking a step closer to the man. "But I won't, I still have use of you." Walking past him, Vailor began to head back from where they had all come, the darkened end of the forest. He could hear the leaves rustle as the vampire got up and scurried to catch up behind him. As he finally reached him, Vailor turned in a second and grabbed his throat, snapping his useless windpipe in two with a sickening crunch. For the second time that night, the vampire looked upon his sire with fear and some arrogance, a trait that Vailor could not seem to take out of the new fledglings he created. But this new encounter with the shifter's had changed his ideas about his methods. Why try and break a fledgling of its habits, when he could just change someone who already had the instincts of prey? He smiled at his brilliance and reveled in what would take place that night. 

Loosening his grip on his captives' throat he let him stagger backwards, trying to get his balance.

"Go now," He said, voice cold as the winter ice. "Tell the others that it will be this night that we take the Shifter. And don't make a game of it, I want her tonight, no mishaps." 

With that the vampire ran from the wooded area, headed for the darker, unknown parts. Vailor watched him as he fled and then turned toward the small cottage near the edge of the Shifter village. A wicked smile graced his lips and he traced his tongue across them. 

__

Tonight Raven. Tonight I will have you all to myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

A soft wind blew through the area where all the Elders and hunters of the clan had gathered. Raven stood to the left of them all, still a bit shaky over what would take place this night. Pulling her shawl up from below her shoulders she held it tight against her body. The night wasn't cold but for some reason she couldn't stop shaking. 

"My Children! Tonight will be the night of the first moons' hunt!" She could hear Grand Nan's voice as the sound of people talking around her grew quieter. The intire clan, all 200 some members had come to see the hunting party off. Children huddled under their mothers' skirts, husbands stood proud, showing off how brave they were for all to see, and first time hunters, such as herself, stood apprehensively as Grand Nan addressed the crowd. "Tonight we have some new Adult members joining us in our hunt," She paused so that others could take a look around, and Raven noticed only a few people look her direction with either a smile or nod of recognition. "And some experienced, older members." Again she paused for people to acknowledge those spoken of. "But more then who is experienced and who is not, we have a group of fine individuals who will lead us to a successful hunt!"

Cheers erupted as Grand Nan ended her brief speech and stepped down from the log on which she had used to stand on. Raven looked nervously around at the other adult members who had gathered around her. As she was searching, a warm hand squeezed her shoulder. Sighing, Raven turned to address her mother, her eyes showing the bit of worry she felt inside. Her mother smiled, knowing all to well what Raven was feeling.

"Don't worry dear, you'll do fine. And remember, I'll be with you the whole time, it's not like you'll be on your own tonight." She emphasized her talk with a squeeze of Raven's shoulder, setting some of the girls' nervous thoughts away.

Waiting seemed to be the true factor that was making the skin on Raven's body crawl. An air of tension and excitement had gone up between all of the Adult members as they stood, waiting for the first sign from Grand Nan to change. It was during this wait that Raven tried to remember all she had been taught about what to do during the hunt. Grand Nan had explained how they would be divided into five different hunting groups and that each group was responsible to bring back one game. She also explained that the significance of the hunt was not to gather meat for the clan, although that was a bonus, but o keep their Shifter blood alive and pure. Without these hunts, the clan would surely disintegrate. 

Earlier that day, the group Raven had been assigned to had decided to try for some deer they knew roamed around the eastern part of the Clan lands. Raven knew the lands well, for she had used them as one of the first places she ran wild, as a panther. She pulled a mental map from her head and studied it inch for inch. She did not want to mess this one up. As she studied her map, something in the air made her look up and towards the area where Grand Nan had been. It was not a sight that she beheld, but more of a smell or a presence. That of a Shifter changing. She could see people from all angles of her changing, a wolf tail here, a birds' wing there. The aroma of animal pelts was too enticing for Raven to evade and she felt her body too, begin to change and morph, easily slipping into her favorite panther body. 

Raven lost herself in the change itself, giving into the feeling of her bones cracking and mending, and of her spine bending in ways no human could manage. Black fur grew from every part of her body, covering her in a huge mass of it, warming her body and comforting her. Next to her, raven could see her mother changing into a large wolf, as many others were also. And as she finished her change she could see a multitude of animals where humans had once been. She could see many different predators, from bears, to wolves, tigers, foxes, lynxes, hawks and other birds of prey, wolverines, and even some large domestic looking dogs. Every adult member had changed into his or her favorite form, ready for the hunt ahead. The readiness was so prevalent in the air that is threatened to engulf Raven into a sea of her own panther instincts. An act which could be extremely dangerous if left unchecked. She could feel that many felt the same way, but years of experience and training had helped them to be able to control their animal instincts better then what Raven could at the present moment. 

A soft muzzle, her mother's dark wolf one to be exact, lightly brushed her shoulder, once again reassuring her fears. Again, taking a look around the huge pack of misfit animals, Raven noticed a large, shaggy wolf. This could only be Grand Nan since all knew her favorite change was a wolf, and also by the grayness which engulfed the once dark colored wolfs' pelt. Suddenly the thought of the adversity of all these animals hit her. What would people think if they happened to come upon any of these groups of misfit animals? It would be very easy to tell that such a diverse group working together would be very suspicious. But then she remembered. The clan lands were so huge and so far from other villages that it would be almost impossible for any people to see them. Pulling out of her thoughts Raven returned her attention to Grand Nan. It was no earlier then Raven had looked towards the wolf, that it silently nodded to a group of about twenty or so other animals, thereby giving them the signal to move out. So preoccupied with the events going on to her left, Raven almost lost her own signal to move, had she not been nuzzled by her mother.

Come on dear. Don't hold us all up! Her mother said playfully. 

Raven mentally smiled and followed the black wolf pelt of her mother into the forest, in the opposite direction of Grand Nan and her own group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trees of the woods flew by Raven as the intire group ran. All she could see ahead of her were dark pelts of a little more then twenty animals and a small bit of the path ahead. The smell though, was almost deafening to her panther nose. Each adult member had chosen his or her favorite predator for this hunt, and the smell of wild animal instinct and energy was almost to a point that she might lose herself in her own instincts. One had to always be cautious of the instincts of the animal that one changed into. Letting yourself get caught up in animal instincts, and forgetting human ones, lead many to their deaths. Stories had been told for years of those who had lost their minds and either been killed by hunters or clan members, or worse yet, stayed animals forever. A Shifter's life was mostly spent as an animal, yes, but all shifters needed human emotion from being just that, an animal. 

So as they ran, Raven tried as hard as she could to keep the thoughts from entering her mind and taking over. However, many in the group had given into their instincts, though years of training had enabled them to separate their human mind from their animal one, so the threat of falling into an endless mind chasm was never there. Raven wished she could do this, but had more sense to also know that she was not old enough, nor experienced enough to try and let herself go yet. So even the running was painful for her, but her training by her mother to bear this was coming in handy, and she ran at full speed with her pack.

It seemed like forever that they ran. Through groves of trees and briars, past streams and small ponds, always searching, always sniffing the air with all sorts of nose's. The thought of running into the clans' border occurred to her more then once. Even though their territory ran for at least 30 miles in all directions, she still felt they could have run that distance many times over by now. Yet as she searched the mind of the lead hunter, Roland, a dark brown shaded panther, she could tell that he knew exactly where it was that he was going. Rolland was an older member of the clan and father of at least four children who all were in their thirties by now. So her mind was at rest with his confidence and she let herself fall again into the exuberance of running with her pack. Suddenly a smell happened upon her nose. One that filled her soul and awakened her instincts as a hunter to chase. She slowed in her run and fought to control this emotion. Deer, she could smell it so closely now, so delicious to her almost tired panther body. As she slowed to an almost dead stop others did too, her mother still close to her left. They could smell it too and the same thoughts seemed to be on everyone's minds. Prey.

Letting her panther mind take over for a second, she opened her mouth and wafted the air, making sure to get in as much scent as she could. The smell was faint, but still prevalent and coming steadily from the west. It seemed that electricity flew through the hunting party as they had all come to a stop to waft the air as she had. The hunt was now officially beginning and all knew it. Even her mother, who by now had let go of her human mind entirely, could tell what was coming.

Yes! We've got them! Can't you smell it so rich it is on the air. Deer! 

Raven mentally nodded at her and stared at a rock ten feet in front of her. Hiding behind it was the dark brown panther, Rolland. 

They are close. Everyone stay low, you know what to do. Only take three, no more, but no less. 

Mental growls of 'yes' went through the link that had formed between all members, and everyone seemed to crouch lower then they had already been. Raven did so too, getting as low to the ground as she could has she followed the hunting pack. As they walked farther into a grove of trees, the scent of deer became stronger, filling every part of her with the instinct to hunt and kill. Without having to speak, the group split up, turning to the left and right, creating a circle that would be the barrier for the group of deer. Soft paws fell to the ground as finally, the scent came to its bearer and they could see the small herd. There were at least 6 females and maybe one or two young males not yet grown into their antlers. But the big price was standing less then a foot from the group, the buck. It was the beginning of his antler season when the male would begin to grow his antlers for the rutting season to come and his were almost fully grown. They were huge, at least a foot or two each, and all the predators eyed him, wanting to have the privilege to take him down themselves. While all of this went on, Raven kept her eyes on a medium sized doe who had been wondering around the outside ring of deer, a bad choice for her. 

By now the hunting party had created an almost complete ring around the deer and were coming in closer. Small groups of five or and wild cats were making their choices on who to go after. Raven still stood singly sighted on the doe, watching it's every move, judging when might be a good time to go after it. The air seemed to tense as the buck looked up, clearly spooked. Raven saw him in her peripheral vision but knew that he had looked too late, they had already surrounded the group of deer and there would be no escape now. At least three would loose their lives tonight. Suddenly, a flash of gray swooped past her and after another doe. Raven couldn't tell who it was that started the deer to flee, but she was so wrapped up in her own instincts and animal instincts now that the action caused her to chase the doe she had in her own sights. As she flew after the doe she could sense at least four other animals, her mother included, follow after her into the forest.

The air hit her open, panting mouth as she flew past trees and briars following after the frightened doe. Once in awhile she would see a shadowed figure come up beside her, but it would not be able to keep up so it would fall back behind her and out of her sights. It was at these times that an emotion of almost hatred would fill her. She so wanted to have this doe herself, she so wanted to prove herself an adult that it would almost cause her to snap at the approaching figure. Then the reality of her situation and her human instincts would kick back in and she would be on the chase again. Her lungs heaved as she found she was getting out of breathe. She was almost going to drop from the chase when a voice came into her head.

Raven! Run around to the front of the doe and make her turn back! She's getting to far out of the territory! 

This was her mother's voice, and she agreed with it. With a small nod and a fleeting foot Raven took a hard left, away from the chase, and speed up. Her legs fell hard with every step she took but she knew she had to run faster if she wanted to pass and get in front of the doe. She was on one side of a tree line, the doe on the other and she struggled to pass her, but once she did glee flooded her brain. She was actually going to finish this! Finally, as she reached a point where the doe and running group was behind her, she took a hard right and fell straight into the path of the oncoming doe. As it got ten feet from her it's eyes grew wide and it skidded to a slower run in front of her, turning sharply to the left to avoid her. The urge to start her chase was burning in her panther ears, but she found she could not get up from her sitting position. Her mouth was agape and panting, and her muscles' twitched with the extra strength it had taken to get ahead of the speeding doe. So as the group followed the doe on the extreme left she had taken, Raven just sat there. It was all she could do without falling over. And as the group fell from her sights the woods became quiet, less her panting breath.

A soft air floated past her, lifting the hair on her pelt ever so slightly, airing it out. She slowly closed her eyes then opened them again, reveling in the cool air that passed over her body. She was so tired from the chase, yet her mind screamed for the kill. She mentally sighed at her poor emotion, there would be no kill for her tonight, she was too far from the group to catch up and kill the doe herself. The kill would inevitably be someone else's. Raven's ears perked as she heard a sound behind her. Turning her head all she saw was dark woods. Looking deeper into the forest she swore she could see a shadow, but…

Raven! Where are you! Brendan got the doe, come on back honey. 

Raven heard the tired, but happy sound of her mother's voice in her head. She snapped her head back forward and stood up, her muscles giving protest to her quick movement.

Alright. I was just resting. How'd the other hunts go? Raven asked as she began her walk back to the meeting area. But in the back of her mind she still wondered about what it was she had seen in the back of the forest. Shaking her head she pushed the thought aside and tried to concentrate on her aching muscles. Great! The other groups brought down another doe and that big buck. Grand Nan says that the rest of the pack was similarly successful. We'll have a great New Moon Feast tonight! 

Raven mentally chuckled at the sheer joy in her mother's mind and smiled inwardly. Yes, this had been a successful night, even if Raven had not killed anything. But there would be other hunts and plenty of chances to do that. 

So Raven slowly made her way back to her clan, totally unaware of the scowling figure standing less then five feet from the place she had sat just moments before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Heard about your chase Raven. Nice job!"

"Must have been exhilarating!"

"Not bad for a first time Rav!"

"Maybe next time you'll take it down!"

All this comments had been coming at Raven all night, as the story of her chase floated through the clan. She beamed with pride as people came up to her now and again to tell her how great a job she had done for her first time out. Of course she was proud, but also a little confused as to all the praise. Her mother explained to her some stories of first timers that had not gone so well in the past and Raven cringed. Even she had the sense not to crash into a tree, unlike one poor guy from a story her mother told her. So as the night progressed the praises died down, but Raven seemed to be on a high. The act of chasing but not bringing down her prey had left her unfulfilled in a predator's sense, and almost giddy with the left over adrenaline. 

All in all, the hunt had been a huge success. Grand Ann's hope of a good hunt had come true and the amount of meat that had been brought down that night would sustain the pack for awhile. In this honor, a huge fire had been lit near the center of the village and some people had already skinned a couple of deer and Raven could smell the meat roasting on the fire. Huddled around this fire were most of the adult members, chatting about the hunt and their own triumphs and tribulations of that night. As Raven looked up into the moonlit sky, she sighed. How beautiful the moon looked tonight, she thought. Suddenly she had the greatest urge she had ever felt to run. Run free of her human body and soul, run just to sniff the wind and hop from tree to tree. As she was caught up in her dream she didn't notice the shorter figure come up behind her. But a small tap on her shoulder woke her from her thoughts and back to the world around her.

"Hey Raven. So…how'd the hunt go? I'm tired of hearing it all from everyone but you." 

Raven turned to smile at Amelia, who's eyes sparkled in the pale night. As they walked farther from the fire and sat on a wooden bench about a hundred feet from the large fire, Raven told Amelia of her first hunt, and most of the emotions that she had felt during it. Amelia smiled and nodded at every interesting thing, and gasped when she heard of Raven's run to get ahead of the deer before it got away. She seemed to be totally interested in what her sister had to say, but as Raven dragged on her speech Amelia slowed down her listening skills and Raven could tell something was on her mind. The idea that Amelia asking her about the hunt just to get a chance to talk to her also came into Raven's mind. As Raven stopped talking it became apparent to her that this was the reason Amelia had sat Raven down in the first place. With a heavy sigh of frustration Raven spoke.

"Ok, so what is it this time Ames. You want to ask me something again, don't you?"

Raven saw Amelia's hands twitch as she knew she had hit the nail on the head. She wondered what Amelia would want to talk about now. She had thought that their conversations had ended that morning, but her hunch had been wrong. 

"Well." Amelia started, looking towards the fire where about all of the clan was gathered, having a good time. "I don't really know what it is. All I can gather from what I'm feeling, is that I feel different, very different. And I've tried to connect it to just growing up and beginning to change, but it's not. I know it's not. I still haven't changed and I'm almost 14 Raven. And.." Amelia paused, her head sinking lower so that she looked at the ground. "Strange things have been happening to me, and I really can't explain them." 

Raven's eyes were staring straight at the sky now. The moon taking up all of her vision until it became the only thing she could see. The feelings that had come before, the ones that screamed for her to run far from this place, thundered in her head now. It was hard for her to pay attention to anything that Amelia had said. But frankly, she didn't really care what she had said. For some reason, the only thing she could think of was running, and it was going to make her burst if she didn't. So as she heard Amelia stop talking she jumped to her feet, turning as she did towards the woods behind her. She could see the worried look on her sister's face, but all she could think of was running.

"I'm sorry Ames, I need… I need to go now. I'll…I'll talk to you later. I promise!" 

Raven yelled as she ran off into the woods, her voice trailing behind her, her hand the last thing her sister would ever see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the woods an ear splitting crack filled the air. And as the smell of fear filled the small dark covered grove, Vailor wiped his hands on his dark pants. He really hated to waste his energy on fledglings who couldn't do their jobs. Actually he usually only broke a leg or too and let them on their way, but tonight he had no time for any kind of patience. 

__

What and idiot. He thought looking over what was left of his little vampire group. He could smell the raw fear emanating from them and smiled. _Maybe now they'll learn to catch a girl when I say to catch her._

Vailor was still fuming over the pure idiocy of the first attempt to grab the girl. She had been less then ten feet in front of the now dead fledgling and he had failed to grab her, stating to him later, that she had moved to fast to be taken. Vailor didn't take this very well and killed him, snapping his neck in two. It was now that he was trying to think of another plan in his anger, that a voice came into his head. Before even hearing the voice he made sure the bearer felt his anger as he pushed his power into their head. This caused whoever it was to fall out of the tree they had inhabited with a thud. Vailor walked towards the sound then stopped, standing near the edge of the clearing.

What do you want. Unless you have something really good to tell me, I suggest you leave now. 

Vailor felt as the person he had hit with power tried to right himself, shaking his eagle head as he got his baring back.

Oh you'll like this one Vailor. The shifter girl has gone out by herself into the woods. I just saw her about three minutes ago running towards the edge of the Shifter territory. 

A crooked smile graced Vailor's lips. Finally! The girl would be his!

Hmm. Good. I'll let you live this time. "It's time!" Vailor said addressing the remaining eight members of his little group. "I'm going after the girl. I want all of you to go do something, I don't care what, just cause a distraction. Kill as many as you want, the clan means nothing, it's the girl I want." 

With this eight pairs of eyes lit up and in a matter of seconds, Vailor was alone in the clearing, listening to the silence.

Finally. Watch out Raven. I'm coming…… 

And a dark laugh filled the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freedom. Pure freedom filled all of Raven's veins with an amazing burst of energy she never knew she had. She giddily ran and pranced through the forest in her panther form, letting tree limbs and bushes brush past her skin, causing her to shudder at the pure ecstasy of it all.
__    It can't get any better then this. Raven thought as she rounded a bend through the forest and fell into a clearing.

Sniffing the air, Raven came into the clearing with a thud as she fell to the ground exhausted for the time being. For those few minutes she let her body rest, catching up with her heart as she lay listening to the silence of the forest. Had she been anything but off on a run for pure pleasure of soul, she would have found this rather curious, but as she was too into how she was feeling she did not and leaped back to her feet. Running full throttle, she could feel the cool breeze given off by her speed lay past her body and flow behind her. The sound of the wind rushing past her lightened her feet and she seemed to be flying through the forest.

Raven…Raven where'd you go? Raven… 

Voice flooded lightly into her head, causing a stirring in her mind that she knew these were of some importance. A twinge in the back of her head informed her that these were the voices of her mother and sister but for some reason, she could not focus on their meaning and continued to dash through the forest, her panther skin tingling in the night.

She continued on her beaten path, the trees around her growing more and more unfamiliar by the second, but as he came to the end of the forest she still did not care where she had ended up. A small voice whispered something about being outside the boundaries of the Clan but again, she could not seem to make herself care. As she slowed nearing the edge of the forest, a beautiful scene of golden flowers filled her sites. She had come upon a large meadow, filled with a certain flower that only bloomed at night. The name failed her, but she knew that these were very rare and the urge to leap through them filled her body and soul and she left the comfort of the forest behind her. 

The flowers floated beneath her feet as she leaped and pounced in the small meadow, letting her childhood memories and feelings come up from their hiding spot beneath her mind.

__

I could stay like this forever. She thought as she pounced on one flower then another. But as she was preoccupied with these antics, she never saw the shadows surrounding themselves around her. As she pranced through the small meadow, it wasn't until she heard a sound that she turned around, coming face to face with a human. Yet there was something different about this human. First of all he did not shy away from her panther form, and secondly his eyes were a strange, unearthly shade of black.

Suddenly her mind snapped back into reality and she began to panic.

__

What, where am I? She thought, looking about her at the group of about eight vampires that had surrounded her. Oh no, this can not be good. _How did I get so far from our lands?_

You ran, did you not? A voice in her head made her wince as she looked about the closing circle of vampires. Standing her ground she looked for the source of the mental connection, her instincts kicking in. 

__

Who said that? I demand to know what is going on! Raven said, suddenly feeling very nervous. Suddenly a laugh erupted in the meadow, seemingly shaking the grass down to its roots. It was then that she saw him, a beautiful sight in the pale moonlight, but she knew better then to let her mind wander to his pretty face. His hair was the color of sunlight, a pale yellow hanging down to his shoulders. His face slightly tanned by being out in the sun before he became a vampire, and his muscles shown through his long-sleeved shirt, giving him an aura of pure power. Raven had to balance her panther legs as she felt this aura get closer to her, pushing her down with the shear force of it all. Her eyes flurried as the vampire got within a few feet of her then stopped, smiling down at her.

__

Why so worried shifter? I have big plans for you, I've no wish to kill you. Raven could almost taste the maliciousness in his voice, but barred it all the same. 

Big plans? I don't know who you think you are but… 

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground, her legs giving out beneath her. As she was flung to the ground backwards, Raven was knocked into someone's legs and felt as they grabbed her panther body so hard that she gave a gasp of pain. 

Silence! I demand that all my fledglings be subordinate to me. But you will learn your place in time Raven. I will see to it myself. 

As she stood immobile by unseen hands, her head snapped up at the word _fledgling_. 

__

No!! I will not bend to you!! Raven shouted, trying as hard as she could to pull away from her aggressor, but it was not use, who ever had her had grabbed the scruff of her neck and she could not move. 

A light laugh again filled the air and almost made her stop her struggling. Almost. This unbalance who ever had grabbed her and he let her go, but as she tried to run for it she was intercepted by the blonde haired vampire. Grabbing her roughly by the throat, Raven became stunned. She could feel her panther form slipping with every movement she made against him. He was so strong, how was she ever going to get out of this? It was then that a power beyond anything she had ever felt consumed her head, causing her to gasp out in unbelievable pain as she hung in mid air. She heard the laughter inside of that power as she tried to maintain her consciousness.

Hahaha, too much for you? Well you won't have to worry about that anymore… 

As her final breathe came, Raven lost power over her panther form. She felt it slipping from her, and her human body coming back as she struggled still against the vampires' hand. 

I'm sorry mom, so sorry Grand Nan. Amelia…I…I'm so sorry… Amelia!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was so dark, so dark she could see nothing beyond her nose. And even then she was having a hard time even seeing that. Slowly but surely she began to take a step, then another, walking as if she were a child taking its first steps. But it was so dark, so she couldn't help but do so. As she walked in what she thought was a straight line, a dim light began to come into her field of vision. It was a little more then a hundred feet away but she didn't care, the idea of light and maybe another person made her heart ache.
__

How did I get here in the first place? She asked herself. She could remember nothing about what had happened before she arrived the in darkness but didn't dwell on it. Right then and there she needed to get to the light.

As she reached the lighted area she could see a figure sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. Staring she realized that she was in a room, and now that she thought of it she could feel the stuffiness of it and could almost see the walls around her. Knowing she needed to find the door, but also curious about this figure, she decided to check out the person sitting before she looked for a way out. Creeping closer to the body she saw that the person was a young man, knees up to his chest, head down, with his hands clutching each other below his knees. Not knowing why she felt she knew him she sat down next to him, pulling her legs beneath her and putting her hands on the ground for support.

"Hello?" She whispered, afraid of startling the boy. "Umm, are you ok?" She said a little louder, wondering if he heard her at all. She was answered when he lifted his head, black, pit like eyes staring back at her in sadness. Suddenly she was almost thrown back in recognition. She knew this boy, but how? She tried to remember his face, his blonde brown hair, and his strange eyes but came up blank. Or at least she thought she did until horror struck her. It was David! David, the one who had been her childhood friend. The same boy who had played with her only a few months before. The very one who had let himself be taken in by vampires and changed. David. The traitor. Yet, for some reason, none of these things could break the happiness and sadness she felt at seeing him alive again. Nothing could make her run like she knew she should, so she just sat there, staring, waiting for him to react to seeing her. 

"David? Is, is that you?" She said, moving a bit closer to him. 

David's eyes looked blankly back at her, squinting in the darkness. For a spilt second she saw his dead eyes light up in recognition then fade back to nothing, a ghost of his former self resurfacing only to be stomped back down. 

"Raven? It's you isn't it? You look so tired." David said, not moving an inch. 

Raven tried to smile at him but couldn't make her mouth muscles move to do it. Why was it that something didn't feel right in the room? Why couldn't she show the happiness she knew she felt at seeing him? These thoughts opened doors Raven never knew she left open, and a million questions flooded into her head. She totally forgot to answer David's question and asked one of her own.

"Why David? Why did you let them do this to you?" She said, hearing her words vibrate off the walls.

There was silence for a second, David was thinking, then he spoke.

"Because. I was tired of being a Shifter. Tired of all the rules, all the codes of conduct. I wanted to be free." He said in a monotone voice that almost made Raven shudder. "I…I was lonely."

__

Lonely? Raven said in her head. _How could you have been lonely? You had me._

"But David," She said, forgetting the thoughts in her head. "Why become a vampire? Why sell your soul to such a loathsome creature? David I..we could have changed your feelings. I know we could have made it work out." She was almost pleading with him now. Trying to make him feel the way she did, that she couldn't live without his company. 

David just sighed. A strange feeling come through Raven then, one that made her feel that his breathing was wrong, or unearthly. But it evaporated from whence it came when he spoke.

"Maybe. Maybe "we" could have changed it, but Raven, they gave me an offer, and I took it. And as sad as it may seem, I'm glad that I did." David was now staring openly at Raven, his eyes wondering like a predator from one part of her body to the next. All that had been David had again been depressed into his mind and left there to die. She could feel it dying. 

"David. David no, no your not glad. You can't be!" Raven pleaded, standing up from the now cold ground. As she did, David did too, taking his arms and putting them around her body, hugging her. He was so cold, so very cold. So very, dead.

"Raven," He whispered, letting his lips touch her left ear as he spoke, sending small but muted shots of electricity through her. " I was so close to bringing you into my world. So close to making you mine. I loved you so much Raven, but as a shifter, I couldn't tell you so, couldn't share my feelings with you. Not in that body, not with those powers. But now..." He paused to kiss her neck softly, leaving a trail of butterflies in the wake of his lips. 

Raven didn't move. She couldn't. And yet, even if she had been able too, she felt that deep down she didn't want to. She had missed David far too much, she realized. Had missed his laughter and his smiling face, and now that she knew how he really had felt about her, she missed the small things, like how he had called her Rav, or even to her disgust, 'little black bird', from her name's sake. She knew that she wanted to stay in his arms forever, wanted to feel him close to her like this again. But something was different this time. Something didn't feel all that right. And as she thought about it, she realized that it was how he was treating her. The vampire blood had perverted him, for he would never have been so forward in these advances had he been normal. But Raven never moved. Not an inch.

"David, I.." She tried to say as he began to kiss towards her throat.

"Shhh," He said, moving back up to the area of her neck right below her ear. "I want to give you something. Don't try and move."

Slowly Raven began to feel a familiar pressure on the area of her neck where David's lips were. 

__

Oh God! She screamed in her head. _No! Not again!_

"David…" She croaked through her throat as she put her hand behind his head, trying to move him away from her. But he didn't seem to hear her, he just grabbed at her tighter and tighter, forgetting that she needed to breathe to live.

"Shhh, this won't hurt too much. I promise." Suddenly the pressure on her neck became heavier and every muscle in her body screamed.

Nooo!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven never remembered anything about how she had been dragged through almost all of her Clan's woods. Nor did she remember how she had gotten the scratches on her body from being pulled through those woods. She couldn't even remember how long she had been unconscious, talking to David's ghost. But what she did remember was waking up in the arms of a vampire that had kidnapped and knocked her out. And not only that, but the memory of being in those harsh arms in front of her intire Clan would always be sharp in her mind. For she was sure that both the looks on her face and those witnessing the act were identical. Pure shock.
"…and as you can see, she won't be with you much longer." Raven caught the last bit of his conversation with her family as he pulled her closer to him, getting ready to do something. Her head swam with the possibilities, the most obvious was that he was going to kill her. But in front of the clan? If he had been planning that, he would have already done it. Right? 

Panic flew in her body and she tried to make a break for it, but Vailor's arms were too tight around her. As everyone saw her try to move someone moved in the group, someone with dark brown hair and flurried eyes. Her mother. She could see her dashing towards the vampire and Raven, almost as if she was in slow motion, her mother's feet making delayed plops in the mud. Just as she thought that her mother might be able to get to her, her body was flung backwards, as if strings had jerked her. Laughter from the vampire holding her startled everyone but Raven, who was too busy trying to see if her mother was alright to pay any attention. 

A sharp pain brought her attention back to the vampire and she looked up. Eyes so familiar to her shone back at her, laughter heavy in the endless abyss that they were. From nowhere, a voice came into the air.

"Mother! No!" It took her brain a second to realize who it was, but when she did her eyes flew open. It was Amelia. As she looked out of the corner of her eye she could see her little sister, muddy and scared, bending over the limped form of her mother. 

She realized then what she had done. Vailor now knew who were important to her, and wasted no time in putting this too good use.

"Well," He said, pulling Raven up so her neck was near his mouth. "Now that the audience is settled in…" 

A gasp came up from Raven's lips as Vailor plunged his fangs into her neck, leaving no amount of pain from the experience. All the memories she had ever had of David trying to do the same came flooding into her brain, causing tears to well up and fall from her eyes. 

__

No…no. It was as her life was draining from her that Raven looked up, towards the crowd of people. It was there that she came into eye contacted with her sister, her young face full of terror and desperation. That image haunted Raven. It would haunt her for the rest of her life, and she knew it. It would be the only thing she would remember about that night, and would dream horror filled nightmares about it. Ones that would strip her very soul from her body.

The pain of Vailor's bite fell away from Raven's body, but the image of her sister's face did not. It would stay with her forever. Even as she felt Vailor pull his fangs from her and force some kind of warm, sticky, liquid down her throat, the image never left her eyes nor her mind.

My… my sister… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YESSSSSSS

Well that ends this part of Before the Shadow Fell.

YES YES YES, I'm DONE with THIS. Woo woo

Ok I'm done partying. So???? What did you thinky? I love reviews and please leave tons!!!!

I know this one took me far too long, and I ,again, have no idea how long the next one will take me. I pray I get it done before fall, but that may be hoping too much….

For the first time ever, I want to send out a dedication for this story…. first to Aya for reading and reviewing this story on Fanfiction.net. You were the only one to review the first part of this story and I thank you, it kept me going when I wanted to just shut this down and forget about it. Second to my dad for being the most amazing person that he is and getting me more GB's for this computer (I have 6 now instead of 1 ½ , and that was tons of help in how much story stuff I could save on this computer. YAY!!). And lastly to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, cause think about it…without her stories I would be NOWHERE!

Ok that was cheesy but I had nothing else to write there. Just read and review or e-mail me with comments (I don't know why I write this cause I never get any. *pouts*) to:

Saiyengirl613@yahoo.com

Thanks TONS for sticking with me guys. See Ya when I bring out the next part:

Before the Shadow Fell, Part 3: "Hard Truths"


	3. Hard Truths

****

"Before The Shadow Fell"

By: Sara Angeldust

---------------------------------

****

Part 3

"Hard Truths"

-----------------------

__

'Spellbound'

-Emily Brontë

The night is darkening round me,

The wild winds coldly blow;

But a tyrant spell has bound me

And I cannot, cannot go.

The giant trees are bending

Their bare boughs weighed by snow,

And the storm is fast descending,

And yet I cannot go.

Clouds beyond clouds above me,

Wastes beyond wastes below;

But nothing drear can move me;

I will not, cannot go.

~~~~~~~

Authors Note: 

I only have one thing to say….. I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!

Yes, after almost ohhhhhh 8 MONTHS of NOTHING!!! I give you EVERYTHING!!! (this is all **quite** long, so please sit back and relax) I finally finished this darn thing, and now it's off to my next one….hopefully. 

As you see I've updated all the Parts of Before the Shadow Fell. This was because I went back and re entered some information that was getting jumbled around and contradicting in certain sections of the story. (BTW, a HUGE THANK YOU goes out to **wolvesaremylife1 **for informing me of a contradiction in hair and eye color in Amelia's character. They were not intentional and I would have _never_ realized it. I owe you!!) Also, HUGE thank yous are to go out to everyone who has replied with positive information about my fics on Fanfiction.net. It was me going back and reading the reviews that you guys left that allowed me to continue this story. Thanks a lot. ^-^

I also pulled Part 2 together as one piece of work, as it should have originally been. There may be some additions to it also, because of the merge, so you may want to go back and read it. If anyone can tell, I need a reviewer badly. Anyone interested in reading all the parts of Before the Shadow Fell and telling me of any inconsistencies (i.e. hair colors, background information etc), would be greatly appreciated. Just please e-mail me (provided at the end of this part) all that you find and I'll be sure to fix it. I do reread my stuff before I post it, but things STILL get jumbled. Thanks tons for sticking with me guys, and welcome to anyone who has just found my fics. I hope you enjoy them!

p.s. This fic is rated PG-13 for language and violence. 

__

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Modern Day, 2003

A blood red moon shone down from the dark night sky. The wind howled and moaned, as if angry, and therefore, restless. Yet none of this seemed to bother the seventeen year old girl. She sat cross-legged, looking out towards the darkness of the night, and the forest around her. Her eyes scanned it, hunter like, in every nook and cranny where a foe might be hiding. Looking down at the sleeping figure beside her, she sighed. Her mentor had trained her well, and it would take very much to startle this seemingly young girl. 

The wind blew playfully through her short, dark red hair, as it went on its course through the woods. A shiver traveled down her spine and back up as she was reminded of a time when she too, called the woods her home. But that was far too long ago, in another life, another life-time. Moving to make herself comfortable again, another shiver past up her spine. Rubbing her hands together, she created a small fire in-between them. It glowed a dark red color and comforted her. If she had no control over the environment she had been placed in, at least she could have control over her powers. Playing with the small ball of fire a bit, she grew it larger before turning it into an invisible sheet of warmth, spreading it all over her body. Now she wouldn't shiver anymore. 

Hadn't it been over 300 years before that she had been in a wooded area like this before? But not as a wondering traveler, but a part of the great wonders it beheld? Even back then she had known what she would become, the thing that kept her body warm on nights like this, but she had been so innocent then. She had been apart of something, a family, and now she was so alone in the world. Well, maybe not totally alone, she did have her mentor.

Sighing, she wondered how long she had been on watch, and how much longer she had left before she too, could sleep. Looking to her left, the image of her teacher, Tianna, came into her vision. Tianna had taken her in when she had first begin to show her powers, and helped her deal with them. She wasn't the most warm hearted of people, but her teachings were exactly what she needed. In less then two months time she had almost totally gotten used to, and almost fully in control of, her powers. An extraordinary thing for any person to accomplish. As she looked to her left again she saw her teacher staring. The time had come quicker then she had thought it would, and in a silent exchange of nods the two had switched places. The girl would sleep while Tianna stood watch, resting for the unknown journey ahead.

~~~~~~~~~

__

1701- Diometra Clan Village

Waking was the hardest thing she had ever done. It was as if her body had been drowned in a lake of some kind of warm, thick liquid, and she could not float to the top. She felt so heavy, yet at the same time, frighteningly at peace with her mind and body. As if all of her human muscles just decided that they didn't feel like protesting anymore. This calmed and comforted her, yet it also scared her. Why couldn't she feel her body? Why did the outside world feel so distant? Questions flew through her head and soon turned into a frantic quest for the truth. How was she going to get out of this one? The last thing she remembered was….was…Vailor!!!! Her body shook at the mer thought of him so close to her, so dangerously close. 

Laughter erupted in her ears as voices came from everywhere. She could barely think as she heard them speak to her, laugh at her. _Vampire_, they chanted, _Child of the Night, Satanist, Lucifer's Spawn,_ all these names rang frantic bells of terror to her. Were they talking about her? Was she…? The thought of it alone fully woke Raven from her sleep as she fell over and vomited. She heard a small gasp of surprise, but could not stop herself to see where it had come from. Continuing to hurl her guts out, the laughter came again and she heard a name, a word that would mark her forever. _Blood-bonded._

Is that what I am? Is that what you have turned me into Vailor? I can still breathe, so that must be it. Her voice was small and timid in her head, almost pleading with the unseen vampire for it to be deemed untrue, a cruel joke.

No such words came back to her, the only answer she was given was more laughter, then silence. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. Raven had never been more scared in her intire life. What was to become of her? 

"Ra-Raven? Are, are you ok?" A small voice awoke her to full consciousness in a small clearing, a good distance from her village. Feeling that her body was restrained, Raven pulled only to find that her hands had been tied behind her and around a large tree. Trying to find a comfortable spot against the hard tree was all she could do to stop herself from bursting out in tears. How could her own people do this to her?

"Raven?" Again, the voice came to her, and looking forward she noticed the source of it. Amelia sat about ten or so feet from the tree, her hands on either side of her, looking fearfully at the image of Raven tied to the tree like a rabid animal. She tried to evade her eyes from her little sister, but it was too late. Amelia had seen the pitch blackness that Raven knew was there. Although she was not a full vampire, she knew those black, haunting eyes would be ever so present on her face. How Raven wished to look at her sister again, how she wished to hug her and tell her that it was all going to be ok. But that would be a lie. All wasn't going to be ok, she could feel it, and deep down she knew, that she would never again be able to look at her sister without striking fear into her heart.

"You shouldn't be here Amelia. If they find you they might outcast you." Raven said, looking down at the dark grass. Where had her torturer gone to? Had Vailor left her to the torment of her own people? Or was he just lying in wait? Waiting for an opportunity to strike?

"I...I know. I just, had to see you." She said, moving to sit more comfortably on the ground, as she gathered her skirts around her. "They're talking about a punishment." Amelia started, her voice a bit shaky. "Someone suggested to go along with the Law of Vampira, but mom persuaded them against it. She made me leave before I could see what they had decided on."

Awkward silence followed. Raven thought as Amelia stayed quiet. Mostly about how the clan would react. So they had wanted to enact the Law of Vampira? She knew they would, but that they could be persuaded out of it? That was something she had yet to see. The clan didn't change their ways for anyone. It made her think about what else they would do to her. Were there worse things then death? Unfortunately for her, there were.

Much like David's own trial, Raven never really remembered hers. Amelia had stayed beside her until the sounds of people coming closer scared her off, leaving Raven alone, sitting on the musty ground. After about two hours some male members of the clan had come to get her from the tree, never removing her bonds, they took her to the council house. There she remembered voices, both hateful and pleading. They grew in volume and softened as the conversation went on. She could only remember a few times where she was forced to answer a question, and even then it was hard for her to make any sound come out of her mouth. It was all just so unbelievable, yet, it was happening, and she was more scared then she had ever been in her intire life.

In the end the voices died, the people left the room, and she was alone in the wooden room with Grand Nan standing before her, the old woman looking more serious then Raven could ever remember her being. 

"Raven Marlena Drathers. I have been chosen to dispense your punishment." Raven stiffened in her binds as she sat on a hard wooden chair in front of Grand Nan. Her palms were so sweaty she was sure that the sweat would drip onto the floor. "You have overstepped the boundaries of the Law of Vampira. Thus stating that no shifter in the Diometra Clan shall be turned into a vampire willingly, nor become any part there of, of the vampire lines."

Raven swallowed the hard lump in her throat. The formalities were through, now would come the sentence of death. She braced herself.

"As thus stating, you shall receive the following: Banishment, from all Shifter clans known in the good world." Raven gasped. There were things worse then death! A tear began to trickle down her face. "As following with this, you shall be left in these woods as the Diometra Clan moves on. If any shifter sees you come within a mile of any of their territory you shall be killed on the spot. No questions asked. Do you understand?"

Raven could barely control the urge to sob. Not only was she going to be separated from her family, but all her kind in that. A surge of hatred mixed in with her sorrow washed over her. Vailor. As the first stirrings of a hate that would drive her life began, she spat at the name of her maker. She would make him pay for what he was doing to her, she swore it. But as the anger ebbed and faded, the sorrow flooded in the empty space. Tears fell in a sticky river down her cheeks now, her pain fully unprotected from Grand Nan's eyes.

"Do you understand?" Grand Nan's forceful voice opened up a silent door in her head. She had to answer, they would kill her otherwise.

"Yes." She mustered from all of her being. It sounded so calm, too calm for the torrent of sadness that plagued her heart. "Yes, I understand." 

"Good. Someone will be in to take you back to the tree. We will be leaving two days hence. You will not follow."

With that, Grand Nan walked from the wooden cabin, never to be seen by Raven again, and as the storm of power from the old woman left, Raven's tears unleashed, and she began to cry.

~~~~~

The two days past by as quickly and quietly as a spring shower, leaving Raven to think and to dwell on her emotions. Through the spance of these days she swore she had encountered every emotion imaginable for a soul. Everytime one threatened to overcome her, another stepped in to begin her torrent of emotions anew. She silently remembered people coming near her, not to laugh and say this was all one big joke as she had hoped, but to place food near her so she wouldn't starve. Though she was partially vampire now, she could not live off of blood, and if that had been the case, she doubted she even could. The idea sickened her so, and made her realize how much she hated the insects even more. Those two emotions were the most frequent that she felt. Anger and sadness. One threatening to over balance the other and send her into a fit of delirium. But as she had been trained in her Shifter ways, she pulled those threats to the back of her mind, donning an expressionless mask that would be her cover for the rest of her life. Her happiness had been all but raped from her body, and the hole it had left would probably never heal. 

On the third day she awoke to the sounds of a huge group of people moving about. Through the past days she had heard small movements like this, and once in awhile saw a wagon appear out of nowhere. She knew exactly what was going on and stared in disbelief. So they were really going to leave her? Was this the truth of her people that David had told her she was too blind to see? She refused to believe it, although, as she sat there, tied to a tree with the ropes her Grand Nan had used to bundle wood, she realized all to well what great plan her people had in mind. They were leaving, and they weren't coming back.

~~~~~

As the day past, the transition from morning to day, then afternoon to dusk past by so eerily silent for Raven. She barely even remembered exactly when it was that her Clan moved out, or if she had really seen that lone sad face staring at her fatigued body, sitting so limp next to the big oak tree most would have thought her dead. But whenever it was that they left, she could only remember the silence afterward. The ever growing sounds of nature taking over her once homely village. The sounds of birds became the only noise she could recount, almost completely forgetting that a group of people had ever inhabited the small village. 

~~~~~

From where Raven sat, she could barely see the outline of her village, but she didn't have to be close to know that before they had left, her clan had burned the houses. The smell of charred wood and plants came to her nose, waking her from the stupor she was in. It had taken almost three days for the houses to fully burn and for the smell to reach her. Three days that she had been tied to the tree and left. 

Feeling the knot where her hands were tied, Raven realized that she could break the hold of it. A task not made capable by the vampire blood in her veins now, but by her own shifter blood, which made her stronger then any human, but still weaker then a witch or vampire. That was one thing that Raven could count on, her blood was not that of a witch. Witch's blood would have attacked the invading vampire blood in an instant, probably killing Raven in the process. But she was shifter. Although stronger then a human, her blood was nothing more then just that, human blood. The only thing it held was the ability to shape shift, making it a bit wilder, but still no better then that of a human. 

Is that why you came after me Vailor? Because my strength is nothing more then that of a human? Did you know my clan would not strike back because of our blood? 

This thought went through her head as she pulled at the ropes, eventually breaking them apart. Bringing her hands around, she rubbed her sore wrists. What was she going to do now? Blood called to blood, and she could still sense a small bit of her clan, many, many miles away now, but there none the less. The loneliness would be permanent, but for now she was coping. How long would that last? How long would it be until she broke down and could not find the strength to go on? Raven shook her head of these thoughts and stood up. Looking around her the smoke had died down, leaving a dark night to welcome her into her new life. 

~~~~~

Days past weeks, past months and so far, she was making due. All but three of the houses had been completely burned to the ground. One of them the home of a former cousin, a baking house, and a storage shed. All were relatively small, but suited fine for her to live in. Why she chose to remain in the burned out remains of her village would always be a question to her, but at the time, it had been all she could think to do. She had lived there all her life, sure her relatives could just pack up and leave, but not her. Too many memories that were still fresh lived in the small wooded area, and it seemed too soon to depart from them .

It was during this time that she had actually forgotten about her current predicament, and so it happened one day, as she was doing her best to weed out an old tomato patch, that her mind sensed a presence she had hoped she would never feel again. Pretending not to notice, she kept her eyes to the ground, her hands mechanically working at the stubborn green plants.

Hello Raven. 

The voice was almost a soft whisper in her head, and barely audible, but she knew exactly where the eagle sat. Not looking up she answered the call, her hands still moving to remove the weeds.

"Hello Vailor. I didn't expect to see you back." She answered in truth. In part she never really thought that she would see him again, the purpose of his intire ploy to spite her clan, just happening to have used her in the process. But as a small chuckle escaped the changing lips of the eagle, a thought crossed her mind, maybe this was something more then just a house call. As Raven stood, wiping her hands on her skirts, she could see the all knowing in his eyes. He could read her thoughts, of course, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I had expected more of a hostile greeting Raven. Is it that you've finally come to like the state I've put you in?" Vailor said. He looked the same as he had the first time she had seen him. Blonde hair handsomely cascaded down to his shoulders, his black eyes always watching, laced with a calmness that if not known, would have been thought of as pity. She knew better of the snake. His good looks would not fool her a second time. She watched him as he began walking to stand about ten feet from Raven's garden, putting his hands in the pockets of his black pants. As Raven looked at him, a wicked smile shone back at her. She so hated his cockiness.

"The only one, Vailor," Raven said as she walked toward the trough to clean off her dirty hands. "who likes the 'state' I'm in is you. The reason for this I assume must be just because you get a sick and twisted pleasure out of seeing people go insane. And I will not give you that satisfaction." Raven spoke her words true and without remorse. It had been true that the months had taken an effect on her. Her anger had ebbed and a quiet acceptance had slipped it's way in, much to her great dislike, but there was little she could do about it.

Wiping her wet hands on her skirt she heard Vailor chuckle again, the sound sending a wave of 'something else there' through her mind. He was holding something back from her, and the very thought that she knew this disheartened her. She was getting far too used to this blood-bonded thing. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but although I do get a sort of 'sick and twisted pleasure' out of watching you try and live as normally as you can, that is not why I changed you." Vailor said, stretching like a cat ready to pounce. "Which leads me to why I came back to these hell begotten woods." 

This made Raven turn an eye to him. So there was more to it? Somehow though, she knew this was more then just a 'hey, how ya doing' type of meeting. She stood poised, ready to take what he had to say to her, but this didn't mean she in anyway wanted to hear it. Her acceptance had left her strangely patient, a trait she could not remember having in her past life. 

"Speak your peace Vailor, I have things to do." 

Vailor smiled at her and took his hands out of his pockets. Raven was standing next to the trough and Vailor walked the few paces to stand next to her. More of a form of intimidation then anything. She sized him up as he did, watching his every move as she had been learning to do while alone in the forest. These days had made her sensitive to movement and she surprised herself at how fast she herself could move, even in panther form which she had been reluctant to take, but if Vailor attacked her at such close quarters she didn't know if she could defend herself. As he stood so he was about three feet from her, Raven positioned herself accordingly. Just because he wanted to 'talk' didn't mean his plans couldn't change, and if that happened, she wanted to be prepared. 

She heard a small laugh her in head and she knew he could hear her thoughts. The bastard. What right did he have to pry into her head? She swiped at him mentally, a clumsy act, but one she had not even been able to fathom weeks past. As she got situated to their proximity she heard him speak, his voice soft as honey yet laced with poison.

"You know Raven, I saw your family last week." He started, edging ever closer to her in the process. She ignored his movements and stood still, reluctant to let him think he was getting the better of her. " The poor souls, they looked like they were on the edge of starvation. Well how could you not be, traveling as they were, trying to get as far away from…oh I'm sorry, did I strike a nerve?" 

Raven's breathing was increasing, her hands balling into fists. She had shoved the idea of her family suffering to the far reaches of her mind, and now that Vailor was so easily talking about them it was making her blood boil. The mer thought was causing more emotion then she wished for him to see, and he knew this. His smile widened and he proceeded to almost dance around her as he told his story, if a vampire could feel pure joy, she was he sure was.

"Anyway, I thought to myself. Why should I leave them in that state, I mean , I do feel so very close to your family now," Raven flinched as Vailor lightly touched her right shoulder from behind. She mentally kicked herself for moving at his touch, but at the moment she was so caught up in her emotions that had she believed she could have killed him, she would have torn his arm off his body. "So I decided to be a nice guy, and left some of my other fledglings to, how can I say, "take care" of them."

Raven turned on him then, anger burning like fire in her eyes. She wanted to do something to him so badly, something that would have him crying and twitching on the ground. She knew what "take care" of them meant, and she wished she hadn't heard him say it. 

"You bastard!!" She turned to face Vailor and screamed, her body visibly shaking. "What did you do to my family!!"

Vailor was smiling now, the sides of his lips verging to the point of laughter at Raven's outburst. It was taking all the strength she had to stop herself from jumping on him. In an attempt to get him out of her line of vision she quickly turned around, facing the woods once again. But there he was, right in front of her, his face a huge smile. Before she could react to him he closed to space between them in and instant, holding her head up by her chin, his icy hand making her body twitch. Her hands instinctively took a submissive position at her side and she tolerated his touch. For some reason, her body was shaking, fear causing her to not move. Was she really scared of him? No. She couldn't be. Especially not at that moment, when she was so angered with him, on the verge of pulling his dead heart out of his body. Yet, she couldn't stop the quivering, couldn't stop the feelings she had that she wanted to break down and cry when he touched her. She watched as he searched her eyes, his smile filling with her fear, she knew she couldn't hide that from him, and it made her sick. 

"Well." He said, his black eyes still searching her red ones. "If you really want to know…" Vailor removed his hand from her chin and slipped it to the back of her head, his face moving to her opposite ear. She cringed and tried to move away from him but she couldn't, his hold threatened to crush the base of her skull if she resisted. She could feel his breath on her left ear, he was trying to seduce her, an act which did the complete opposite that it was intended for. She wanted to spit on him, but she couldn't move for fear of being killed. She heard Vailor laugh lightly in her ear as he gently kissed it.

Ok, that's it. I don't care what he has to say, I'm not… 

"They're all dead."

Raven stopped moving, her eyes falling wide open in shock. 

"What?" She half whispered. She could feel the smile on his face, the horrid laughter that was rising up from the pit of his stomach. Yet all that she could do was stare unseeing at the woods behind him. 

"…dead?" Her voice was nothing now, her eyes staring into infinite space. The word had no effect on her. It was an empty thing. Her family couldn't be dead, it was impossible.

She stood still, frozen in her feet, the world something intangible at the moment. As she did, Vailor began walking circles around her, trying to unsteady her, but it was too late. The world seemed to fall and spin as he walked his sedating circles around her frozen form. 

"Yup." Vailor said, the words slipping almost happily from his lips. "They're all gone, I made sure of it" Raven was still staring straight forward, no movement in any part of her body. It was almost impossible to tell if she was even conscious or not. Yet this unfazed Vailor, he continued to talk as he walked his slow, agonizing circles.

"Oh how fun it was. To see them scurry like little mice. Nothing like the power they once were, and I remember those days. Your people were so powerful, so on top of the world. What happened Raven?" He said as he slide his hands through her silky black hair, the motion completely un fazing her. 

"Well, whatever happened, they weren't much of a challenge. My fledglings easily picked them off, one by one. Oh how their screams pleased me. And guess which ones I had the most fun with Raven, sweetie." This caused Raven's shell like body to twitch. She could feel his mind in hers, she was helpless to him, and the emotions, the images, flowed freely through her. She heard a light laugh as he felt it too, she knew he could feel her pain, her hollowness. He knew he had complete control of her in this state. Though she should have been feeling anger at this, she couldn't. She didn't want to anymore. Her family was dead, and he was torturing her with the fact as if the whole thing had been some party for him. It probably had been. As the anger swelled in her she let the hollowness drown it, her emotions leaving her. 

She felt the sensation of Vailor moving back to face her, his hands still going through her hair, petting it, as if she was some kind of doll. She could feel a small voice in her head wanting to rip the hand away, yet she could not even gain the will to move. The voice was there, then left, a whisper on the wind that was carrying her soul away from her. 

"Amelia." She whispered it so low that she knew he couldn't have heard her, even with his vampire ears. 

"Now Raven. What do you say you come with me?" All of the sudden his voice had become sweet and calm. The change caused her unfeeling eyes to look up into his, the blackness not so dark and foreboding as it had been mere minutes before. What was this feeling that was overcoming her? 

"You have nothing left dear one. Nothing, except for me." She felt as his hand as it moved to the back of her neck, massaging it as if she was a small child that he was comforting. It was warm too, warm like the soft glow of a fire. Yet, how could that be? He was vampire, dead and cold, why was it so warm…

"Shhh. Don't think right now. You need to let your mind be still, rest it a bit." 

He was right, she did need to rest. Needed to let it all go. If it was only that easy.

"Rae-Raven? Are, are you ok?" 

That voice, it couldn't have been…

"Amelia?" Raven's sleepy eyes began to open. When had she closed them? As she looked around her she noticed Vailor in front of her. His eyes were as black and still as ever, his hand freezing cold on the back of her neck. She let out a small gasp and stepped back a bit. She still felt hollow, but not as tired as she had been a second before. The woods moved to the slight breeze that blew through them, an omen that hung in the air like a stale smell.

"Damn it you _are_ a persistent one." Vailor said taking his hand away from her. 

He had been trying to make her submit to him. Make her into one of his dogs. She glared at him as he folded his arms in thought. It was then that she realized why she had not broken down like this in the first place. It had taken all of her being not to fall in a heap when sentenced to be without her people for her eternity, yet she had not. It had been the sense, the absolute knowing in all shifters minds that they were not alone. Yet now, now she didn't know anymore. The Diometra clan was gone, the beautiful panther tribe would never run through their forests again. 

"You refuse to let anyone control you, don't you?"

Raven's mind popped back to the present, as did her eyes at Vailor's statement. Suddenly she began to shiver and wrapped her arms around herself, staring blankly at the ground. She was going between being aware and unconscious of the emotions in her head, and it was scaring her. Then she realized it. What he meant. Raven tightened her grip around herself and let her body quake. He was trying to control her mind, she could feel it now, the weight was pressing harshly against her thoughts. No wonder she couldn't focus on anything. 
It was at that moment that she knew if she could feel anything in her gradually unfeeling body, that she could feel the screaming of her instincts. Her shifter blood had not been fully overpowered, and her animal instincts told her that she needed to leave. She needed to get out of the situation, and fast. She could feel the weight of Vailor's mind and eyes on her, but she didn't care. Slowly she took a step backwards. Getting away with that she took another, and another. She thought she had moved at least ten feet, but as she tried to concentrate she saw mere inches between where she had been standing and where she was at that moment. 
"I have…to…go." She huffed, trying with all of her might to leave the area, leave the presence of this vampire and all his death.
Yet Vailor seemed unscathed to her words, undaunted by what he must know she was trying to do. Raven could feel the cockiness in his head, he thought that she wasn't going to be able to do it. She would show him.
In a quick mental movement she tore her mind from his. It was a sharp action and one that caused both of them immense pain. She could hear Vailor's cry as she ripped away from him, her back turned in an instant, running as fast as she could in the other direction. Her head throbbed with the pain, but for some reason, she was able to control it. The near fatal action had not only left her numb to her mental pain, but to her physical ones at that. As her feet slapped the ground she heard him scream, the sound of a wounded predator reverberating through the trees.
"DAMN YOU RAVEN!! I'LL FIND YOU!! SO HELP ME, I WILL!!!!"
And in her head she heard the snake like sound, detached by the tearing of their mental bond.
__You will be mine.
~~~~~

The night wind felt cold on her body, it's essence seeping through the cracks that had formed within her. She didn't know how long she had run after her last encounter with Vailor, nor how many days it had taken her to stop. When she did though, she had found herself in this place. The wind traveled ever so slightly through the trees as she stared at the monument. Really, only someone of her situation would know what it meant, most humans would have ignored it. It sat near the edge of the dirt road like a tombstone, it's thorns almost screaming death. The black rose bush seemed foreboding in the almost serene world around her, yet Raven could sense the death that stank from only yards behind the hidden woods. Her eyes searched the oak trees but saw nothing. There must be something back there big enough to hold so many vampires, she thought. 

Smoothing her completely tattered skirts, Raven let her mind wonder. The auras it sent back were vampire, she could feel them drift in and out of the area like wolves in a den. She stared never seeing at the dirt road before her, partially covered by newly grown vines. This was almost recent, the vines looked ancient, but the road was not. Slowly, she gathered her now brown colored skirts in her left hand, her right one balancing herself on a tree trunk. She had neglected her body far too much, and it was striking back with a vengeance. Slowly making her way past the oak tree and death-embered rose bush, she walked down the dirt road, her eyes alert, and her hands clenched in tight fists. 

~~~~~

Raven awoke to a most unpleasant feeling. It felt as if her sides were being kicked in, squishing her vital organs. Groggily opening her eyes, she saw the shadowed figure of someone standing over her. As she took in the darkness around her, she noticed that the figure was female, and had a very angry expression on her face. Slowly she moved her arm under her for support and pushed herself up from the ground. She watched as it spun beneath her and wished whoever had decided to turn the world on it's end would stop.

"You really didn't have to kick me so…"

"Just be quiet and get up. If anyone sees you like this you'll be dead. I'm surprised you're not already. Did you hear me? Get up if you know what's good for you!"

Raven hated pushy people. Yet for some reason she took this female figure's words to heart and attempted to get up from the ground. She felt really funny, as if the very air around her was shifting, moving all around her body. It was a familiar aura that was floating around her. It brought a foul taste to her mouth and caused anger and fear to boil in her veins. As she struggled to move she realized that she couldn't, she wasn't going to be able to get up from the dirt covered ground. It took the female beside her only a few moments to realize that this too before she grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her to her feet like a rag doll. As their skin made contact, Raven felt it like a jolt of lighting. The same power and aura that was flowing through her veins at the very same time. And as this realization hit her, Raven also realized that the feeling around her, the dark fog around her head, had the exact same feeling. Vampire. The word came like a whisper to her minds eye and clouded all of her thoughts. She panicked for a minute as she was lifted with on arm over the shoulder of the person holding her up, looking around at what was to be a deserted city. 

The buildings were all Victorian, the new style that had been popping up in puritan towns, yet all the houses were a dark, dull color. They were all the same, black with powerful, white shutters that tore at her eyes. They all looked new, but were completely deserted. This she knew wasn't true, for it was then that she began to feel the aura's of hundreds of them. Her new species, vampires. They were everywhere, she could sense them, but she couldn't see a single person anywhere. The town must have been a gathering spot for them, a meeting ground of sorts. This woman, this vampire, was taking her straight into the Snake's Pit, the last place Raven ever wanted to be. She tried to struggle against the woman, but it was hopeless, she was holding onto her tight. Besides, she was too weak to really move that much, and as her head swam in near panic, she let the female carry her to one of the dark, black and white houses, a newly painted sign reading, "Las Noches" over it's dark entrance.

~~~~~

Raven woke for the second time that day to the quiet of her thoughts. It was really starting to aggravate her that she was passing out constantly. As she opened her eyes and looked around the images before her, it made her realize that she wasn't where she had been moments before. The room was dark, yet for some reason her eyes could see things perfectly clear.

The room was small and unbelievably un furnished to be a guest room of the inn that she thought she had been brought to. The bed she lay on had a simple, yet dark red type of wooded head board behind her, a small trail of ivy decorating it. The sheets she lay on were a dark burgundy, a color very hard to find during that time, so expensive. They felt new beneath her, as did the bed itself, which did not have the customary sink in the center as many she had been in had. 

Looking around the room she cringed at it's bare ness. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, a color she was beginning to suspect was popular to the room's owner. Adorning it were very few pictures, she could really only see two, one of a snowy landscape on the wall to her left, the other, a poorly painted portrait on the wall immediately in front of her. She stared, inspecting it, and decided that she didn't like it. 

Raven sat up in her bed, the blank colors of the wall staring back at her. As she placed her feet over the edge she took a deep whiff of the room, her senses still high, even though she wasn't in panther form. She could smell the fresh scent of the sheets beneath her, as if they had never been used, nor sleep in. She also noticed how the bed hadn't had that small ditch in the center like many of the beds she had been in before had had. She took another whiff and noticed an overpowering scent surrounding not just the room, but the whole house, and the town without. 

"It smells like…life." She said, taking in the essence around her. It was then that she felt something tug at the back of her mind and her eyes flew open. Standing in the door way was a girl about her age, brown hair and green eyes staring back. She had a medium sized build and a necklace around her neck, her dress simple, with an apron protecting it. Raven could sense huge amounts of hatred in those eyes, the look she was getting nothing of friendliness. 

"Take another try. It's death you're smelling." She heard the girl say as she moved from the doorway and walked behind Raven, to a wardrobe that she hadn't noticed before. 

She took a second look at the girl before returning to herself. Raven did as she had suggested, and her hands flew to her mouth in horror. It was blood, dead, rotting blood, and it was all around her. It covered the town like a sickening fog, and it made Raven's eyes water to know it. No wonder it had smelled like life, yet this hadn't been alive for a long, long time, centuries it seemed. 

"See." The girl said. She had opened the wardrobe and was rummaging through a pile of dresses on the bottom shelf, her head disappearing behind the doors.

"Not much in this town has been alive for a long time." She said, turning back to Raven and tossing a gray dress her way. Raven moved her hands from her face just in time to catch it and stare at it meekly. She rustled the cloth in her hands as she just stared at it, taking a look down at her own dress. So she wasn't the only one who had noticed that her own dress was ragged, with mud stains and leaves throughout it. 

"Yet, it really shouldn't be that much of a surprise to you, should it." She looked up as the girl spoke to her, walking towards the middle of the room and back to the door. 

"Well." Raven said, turning her body. "Not really. I mean, I guess you could say that I'm what you think I am, yet. I still breathe, I still eat, and my heart still beats, so I guess.."

"Blood-bonded." She heard her say. Raven looked up from the dress with surprise in her eyes. She stared back at the girl, who was now leaning against the door, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes closing, then opening slowly.

"Blood-bonded?" Raven said back. The word had triggered a memory in her mind and she remembered Vailor saying it to her. At the time she didn't really know what it meant, and the word still didn't have much power within her. 

"Yes. It's what, whoever it was, did to you." She said, looking at Raven with her eyes still sharp, yet with something that could almost be pity behind the never ending hatred.

"It's like being a vampire, yet not. You see, to become a full vampire, one must be drained of most of their blood, so when the vampire blood enters the body, it is the main substance. That's what changes you." She said, standing straighter in the doorway, letting her hands fall to her side. Her eye wandered beyond the door, almost as if looking for something.

"Blood-bonding is done by some vampires, they'll take some one your blood, maybe a little more then half, and then enter their blood into your body. This causes somewhat of a half-fling existence. You still live like what you were before, but you can't die. I'm sure if someone really wanted to kill you they could, but otherwise, you won't die until the one who created you does. You also have a connection to the one who made you, since their blood flows within you."

"Oh." Raven said, looking from the girl back down to the dress in her hands. So that's what it was. It made sense to her now, how she could move and live the way she did. It also made sense why she had this constant feel of Vailor on her skin. To be more exact, in her skin, in her heart, and in her blood. She could almost feel him inside of her head, in fact, she could, his mind never more then a stones throw away from her, yet muffled, and shrouded in a deep fog. It was painful too, probably still sore from when she had ripped her mind from his. Raven clutched at the dress, her mind still wondering.

"Well." The girl said, her eyes stark and angry as she turned to leave the room. "I'm going back down stairs, you can change here if you want to, um."

"Raven." She said, looking back up into the girl's darkened eyes.

"Raven? Nice name. I'm Kaei. If you want, you can come down when you're done and I'll tell you what I know about Mayhem. Believe me, there are some rules you need to know, and lying half dead in the middle of _this_ town's streets doesn't help either." 

Raven winced at the pun, knowing that the girl didn't mean to pick on her situation, but used it as a way to get her point across. Raven nodded in response and watched as Kaei walked down the hallway. 

It was then that something came to her mind, and she spoke without really analyzing it.

"Hey Kaei." She half shouted down the hallway. Kaei had stopped, her right hand on the stair railing a few doors down the hallway outside of the small room. 

"How, how do you know so much about them. I mean, the vampires." She said, knowing that she probably wasn't going to get an answer back. She knew that the girl wasn't one of them, her eyes were green, not black. 

Kaei sighed and spoke, "When you've been born in this town like I have, you tend to learn many thing quickly."

Raven nodded and returned to the room, hearing the sound of Kaei's feet walking down the stairs. 

Mayhem, a proper name for a place so fully covered in blood. She didn't know how she could have wandered into such a place so fully covered in the things that she completely hated.

~~~~~

Raven sat quietly at the small table, a mug coffee sitting in front of her. She looked around the large room, a single grain of sand in a sea of many other chairs, tables, and few others. No matter how she looked at it, the place still reminded her of and Inn, and if it had been one, this would be the bar area. A cold fireplace adorned the wall farthest to the stairs where she had come down after dressing. She could tell that it was new, and never used, and she decided that it probably never would be. This place wasn't one for warm fires. To her left she saw Kaei standing behind the bar, wiping down the top with a cloth, seemingly thinking to herself. 

Kaei had taken some time out of her duties after Raven had come down to talk to her, telling her what she could. As Raven looked up at the beams in the ceiling, she could see how this house could have been a mansion. Kaei had told her that it had once been, parts had been taken down, and it had been transformed into a sort of in, the lower floor made into the bar she was sitting in. It was still pretty new, since activities in Mayhem weren't the kind that would destroy a house over that much time. She had told her that the owner had decided to convert it into small rooms for the powerful vampires that lived within Mayhem, and there were many. Ather, Silver, Aubrey, Jager, Fala, Kaei had rattled them off, along with the names of some of their fledglings. The names really didn't mean anything to her, yet she had mad it a point to memorize them, knowing that she would probably need them for future reference. Kaei had also told her that most of them had their owns rooms around the same hallways that Raven had been in, the exact room being Kaei's, which she confessed to never really touching. It had been given to her long before by the owner of the house, whom she neglected to mention the name of.

Raven looked around the silent room again, remembering the other things Kaei had told her, the things that would probably save her life. She had said that Mayhem was mostly a strictly vampire town, the vampires within particularly strong ones, which was why not many humans lived within it's walls. It was like a den of wolves, and that was how the vampires really worked. Most of them had been turned because they desired power, some because of their love of killing, but most of them because they loved power. It was this fact that made them so dangerous. It caused them to have a real lack of comradeship between themselves, and each one worked on their own agendas. Their prides were especially delicate. The smallest thing could upset them and turn them on anyone. Some did have a sense of loyalty, though only to ones stronger then themselves. If you couldn't beat them, then you'd suck up to them, until the day you became stronger and over took them. 

It was this need to have power that caused many vampires to take on fledglings, blood bonded or true vampire. It was fledglings that one had to be wary of, many of them were not very strong, and if you attacked one without knowing it's master, then most of the time you could be in for a nasty surprise. Though it might not be hard to kill a certain vampire, if you did, the maker could come after you in revenge, the act being a direct attack on their own power. This wasn't always the case, since sometimes a more powerful vampire would kill off fledglings of a weaker one. And in this case, it really wasn't in the best interest of the vampire to go tromping off for revenge, it could most likely get them killed. So some could care less if their fledglings died, whether it be out of their own weakness, or just lack of caring either way. 

Raven thought about this and it made her stomach drop. She couldn't even imagine being Vailor's little lap dog. It made her sick to her stomach that any other creature would want to, and what he had had to do to the others whom he had already turned and loyal to him. This also spurred another conversation she had had with Kaei, the one that Kaei that suggested she take to heart, since she would most definitely need to heed and watch for. 

Most vampires were extremely territorial, and even the slightest nudge of a certain someone's fledgling in their area could spur them into a fit of rage. This usually ending in the gruesome and painful death of the said fledgling, who was most of the time sent back to the maker as a warning sign, usually dead and in pieces. Fledglings were extremely loyal to their makers, and any one thing said negatively about them could cause anger to boil within them, causing them to get into a fight they really couldn't win. And sometimes, vampires would kill others fledglings just because they didn't like the maker, something that Raven was warned to watch out for. 

She looked over and watched Kaei as she eyed the room suspiciously, doing the same in turn. She had no idea what Vailor's name meant in this town, whether it was something that could protect her, or get her killed in a millisecond. She hoped it was the latter, but there was a pit in her stomach now, and she couldn't seem to get it to go away. Kaei had told her that if Vailor's name was known, that sometimes there was nothing she could do to avoid being killed. But if she was lucky, kept her mouth shut, didn't kill anyone, and stayed low, maybe the others would ignore her. She hated this idea more then anything, because she hated to feel like prey, and this was like being a baby rabbit in a den full of vipers. Poor Kaei, she thought, she's had to live with it her intire life. It's was a surprise to her that the girl had found some way to not become the prey that she was supposed to be, and have that much anger in her towards the vampires without being killed. 

__

A rabbit in a den of vipers…and me a young cobra. She thought, the intire thing disgusting her and making her stomach turn. She had already had her thoughts about leaving Mayhem, and realized that she didn't want to . Of course, she had a much larger chance of being killed here then anywhere else, yet she was scared, afraid that if left to herself, that Vailor would find her. That would be a thousand times worse then dying in this town. Here she had Kaei, someone she now considered an ally, if not somewhat a friend. And besides, here she felt, apart of something, not so alone as she had when she had been in the woods. The thought made her heart sink, but it was true. She hated loneliness almost as much as she hated being prey. Neither of which she was seeming to be able to get rid of. 

Damn Vai… 

Suddenly, a warm, tingling sensation overwhelmed her, her eyes clouding over, her body slumping forward a bit. She could feel the tides of never ending power wash over her like waves upon the sand. It was like electric energy that bathed her in a toxic feeling. She tried to regain her mind, but she was drowning in the sea of power that was coming from the area to her right, where Kaei was. As she tried to regain control she was able to un-cloud her eyes a bit, able now to see the person who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and was sitting on a chair in front of the bar. 

His hair was cut abnormally short, to about the back of his neck, it's brown color highlighted by silver traces throughout, his black eyes staring intently as Kaei cleaned to counter, un-surprised. He was sleek and, powerful, she could feel it in the air that this was someone to be wary of, even if his lazed demeanor didn't say so. 

Silver 

The name flooded into her from some strange place. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did, his power told all. It washed over her and flowed through the room. As she looked around the room she noticed that she, Kaei, and Silver were now the only ones present, all others had scurried away at the sense of his power. Raven mentally smacked herself for not having her mind under as much control as she should have, or else she would have sensed him coming and been able to leave. 

"So Kaei," She heard his tenor voice like a ring through the thick air. It was covered in honey, yet laced with venom. It had little effect on Kaei and she continued to work, giving him a nasty look from the corner of her eye. "What have you been up to?" He asked, leaning an arm against the bar and relaxing. 

Kaei's response was to slam down a bottle she was cleaning from the shelf behind her, it's contents sloshing angrily within. "Nothing." She said, her voice filled with a sharp ice that could probably freeze his venom if he let it. 

Silver chuckled lightly and leaned both elbows onto the table now, getting a better look at the young girl.

"You know my dear, it's a wonder that Jager puts up with you. It's that fieriness that could get you stuck into a really tight spot one day." He said, implying something threatening that caused Kaei gave him a look brimming with fire. She held no fear towards the vampire, so why was it that Raven was shaking in her skin by the mer touch of his presence?

__

He's ancient. She thought, realizing that what little information about the vampires Kaei had given her, she had mentioned Silver. He had been created in 6800 BC, a direct fledgling of Zadre, apparently creator of all vampires. She could sense that power within him, the heritage it carried, and for some reason, it struck a chord with the vampire blood within her. 

"And you." 

She had no time to react as the fog deteriorated and a huge gush of power flew at her, sending her flying into the wall twenty feet behind her. Chairs and tables were strewn every which way in her wake, as she landed hard against the plaster wall. She felt the pain shoot up her back like icy lightning, it's tendrils continuing down her body. She could smell blood coming from her nose, which she confirmed when she tried to wipe it away. The attack had taken her by surprise, and the pure fact that she wasn't dead, her spine in immense pain, astonished her. As she began to stand she looked towards Silver, seeing only Kaei staring back at her, nervously cleaning a bottle. She had only to wait an instant before she felt his strong hands clench around her neck trying to squish her windpipe, her body lifted so that she was fully standing. So, maybe Vailor's name was known in this town.

"Really Silver," Kaei said, moving from behind the counter, indignation and impatience showing in her voice an eyes. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

Raven's eyes went from Kaei to the black ones that were boring holes into her own. She couldn't help but show him fear and pain back, even though the real thoughts going through her head screamed for her to attack him, do something. But she couldn't, and she was too fearful of her life to even flinch. 

Her breathing began to become ragged and she felt him loosen his grip a bit, still holding the pressure, but allowing her to breathe better.

"It's not what she's done." He said, his voice holding none of the honey and all of the venom it had possessed earlier. "It's what her damned maker did. Vailor, that bastard. It looks like he finally got the Shifter blood he was looking for though." 

Raven was in shock. This was bad. Not only had her worse fears been realized, but this vampire seemed to know all about her, and Vailor. What had he done that was so bad? What was causing this vampire to lash out at her like he was?

She saw as Kaei's eyes widen in recognition of Vailor's name, giving a small snort as she put her hands on her hips. "You mean _the_ Vailor? The one from Mid…"

Suddenly the pressure on Raven's throat was gone, and her hands flew to it, instantly trying to massage it back to health. As she looked up she saw that Kaei was now in the same position she had just been in, Silver instantaneously moving from the spot he had been in before. Except this time, Kaei showed only a tiny bit of surprise at his trick, the rest being a glare of true hatred. Raven could see the spot where he was grabbing her neck turn a slight color red, a bruise that would be far less serious then the one he had given her. 

"You shut your mouth." Silver spat, giving her a death glare back and gripping her throat slightly tighter. "And unless you really want to get involved with the information of which you speak, you'd better watch what _words_ you let slip out of it." 

Kaei glared him down the intire time, waiting until his eye left hers and his hand had let go of her throat. She touched it in annoyance and gave Raven a quick glance to make sure she was still standing. She was, but her neck felt like it was on fire. She really hoped that it would heal. 

Then there was a warm sounding chuckle from the bar, a sound foreign to Raven's ears. As she looked, she saw the handsome man sitting on the stool, his body turned to face the three people, his arms supporting him back wards on the bar. He was handsome by any standard, his dark blond hair falling to his shoulder, held back with a piece of cloth, as was the style these days. His outfit was dark colored, black breeches, dark shirt, gray stockings, and dark brown boot, different from Silvers' only in the colors and slightly lower class style. 

Raven looked at Kaei as she gave off a look of almost embarrassment her eyes diverting down. Silver, on the other hand, crossed his arms over his chest, giving the man a look of both annoyance and indifference. Almost a brotherly look it seemed, one that surprised Raven, but made her ever more weary of the handsome man. It seemed that all the snakes in this den were not only strong, but flawlessly beautiful. 

"Dear Kaei, you really should watch with whom you get into scuffles with." The man said, his voice a light sound, with somewhat of a depth to it. His, unlike Silver's, was not laced with honey, but with something much like laughter. He reminded Raven of a child, or a young gambler she had once seen in her other life. He seemed like a bold kind of person, and his voice gave him off as such. Yet he was not ignorantly so, as the way he held himself showed. She could see slight muscles beneath his shirt, and knew that she would not want to get into a fight with him, ever.

"We weren't having a scuffle." Kaei said, emphasizing the word, her voice a bit lighter in the new man's presence. "Silver was being a baby and picking on the little ones again." She said, giving a tiny glance in Raven's direction. No longer was she massaging her throat, but just standing as still as possible, trying to make herself inconspicuous. She had gotten closer to the bar, walking a few steps, but it didn't take the distance for her to better feel the new man's power as she had felt Silver's. It had been almost obsolete to her when he had first arrived, but now it was getting larger and booming in her ears.

Jager 

Again she heard the whisper of the name in her head and just knew. His power was not as large as Silver's, and a bit younger, but just as ancient, and just as strong. She felt the cloud coming over her again. Jager was overpowering her just as Silver had, although he hadn't done it earlier, so she knew that he really wasn't one to flaunt his power like Silver. She saw him stare her way and began to nervously rub a spot on her left wrist. Jager noticed it too and stared into her eyes, his smile gone, replaced by somewhat the same anger that had taken over Silver before. Raven could just feel him sniffing her out, knowing that he smelled not only Vailor's blood in her, but her Shifter too. She could hear it clearly in his eyes. 

"So" He said, not leaving her eyes but for a few seconds before looking over to Silver. "What are we going to do with that one." Silver began to open his mouth, but Kaei put her own voice in instead.

"Like I said." She spoke, moving between the two vampires towards the back of the bar as they stared her down. "She's done nothing wrong, and even I can tell that she's not that powerful. She won't ever be come to think of it, not if she's really one of _his_." Kaei said, returning to the back of the bar and putting back the bottle she had left there before. "So what's the point of _doing_ anything with her?" She said, leaning her elbows on the bar, giving both vampires an innocent, pouting look, accenting it with pitifully fake smile as she finished her sentence. 

Jager laughed out loud as he saw her face, standing from the chair he had been sitting on. Kaei stopped her smile and straightened up, giving him the death glare that had been hiding behind the innocence she was faking. 

"Now Silver, you know I can't say no to that sincere attempt at flattery." Jager said, a smile still playing on his lips. 

Silver sighed, relaxing his body and lowering his power to a low hum, as Jager had already done. "And as you know, I can not seem to say no to anything that you ask either." He said, giving Jager a brotherly grin, and Kaei a look of distaste, which she fired right back.

Raven stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. She knew they were discussing her imminent death, but she must have been miss-reading something. Had Kaei just saved her life? Could Kaei _do_ that? She watched as the two vampires exchanged decision ending glances, and saw as Silver walked towards the outside exit, the dark oak door brooding in front of him. Yet before he left, he caught her eyes, holding them with a power just as strong as if he was holding her throat again.

I'm not naive Shifter. I know what you did to him, even if you don't, and you'd better watch where you step. If so much as sneeze wrong, I'll be on you faster then it would take me to break your neck. 

Raven winced at the mental image he sent her, and at his overpowering voice in her head. Then there was a softer, yet just as strong one, Jager's voice echoing Silver's.

Remember my dear, snakes do bite. She turned her head towards him as he smiled, flashing her a view of his razor sharp fangs. He then gave a laugh which caught Kaei by slight surprise, and caused Raven to shudder. 

Kaei snorted again as Silver vanished and Jager finished laughing, placing his hands in his pockets, heading for the door as well. 

"Kaei, why don't you just put Raven in the room that I gave you, since you don't seem to use it too much." He said, heading out the door, closing it with a creak behind him. 

Kaei followed him with a nasty look and stuck her tongue out, finding her way around the bar and to Raven. She was still standing, still rubbing that spot on her left wrist, as Kaei came up to her.

"Bastards," She said, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't rub it any more raw then it already was. "Look at what you're doing to yourself, quit it." She said, slapping Raven's hand down from reclaiming her arm. If Kaei noticed the tattoo on it, she didn't say anything, just massaged the spot and pulled her towards the stairs, back to the room.

"And look what that idiot did to my favorite dress. I swear, they can't even seem to breed any manners into those spawn can they." 

Raven let Kaei drag her back up the stairs and into what was apparently, now her room. She listened to both their rushed heartbeats as Kaei gave her a new dress, tossing the old one in a corner, and putting some sweet smelling herb on her wrist and throat. 

"You should be ok now." She said as she got Raven into the bed and readjusted the room a bit,. "Your throat's already healing, it should be perfectly fine with a few hours of rest, so don't even try to get up until I come back up to get you." She said, her voice a bit husky from wandering around the room, her heart still pounding a bit from the excitement that they had endured. She watched as Kaei extinguished the candles near the bed and headed for the door. 

"Hey Kaei." She said, exhausted, her voice the tinniest bit raspy. 

"Yeah, what is it." She answered back, one had on the door knob, the other holding the sodden dress.

"Thanks." She said, rolling over to her side. 

She heard Kaei sigh as she left the room, leaving the door cracked a bit.

"You're _very_ welcome." Echoed down the hall.

~~~~~

The following days went by without incident. Raven had slept off her injuries, and was healing as well, if not better, then expected. She was astounded at the rate it had taken her body to heal itself, not being able to remember any other time in her life that she had healed to fast. It comforted her a bit to know that she had some protection in the town, but also, served to reinforce in her mind, that she wasn't normal anymore. 

She had decided to stay in the house, which she had found out was, if not Jager's property, his responsibility for the time being. It wasn't that she was afraid of the town, she felt that she really didn't have any reason to be out an about in it. Once or twice she had snuck out to run in her panther form, but even those moments ended all too quickly when she realized that she could be found. Besides, she had everything she needed right there. Kaei had been helping her out, explaining to her the points of the vampire culture that she really hadn't understood until then. And it seemed, as the days went by, that Raven herself was getting caught up in the inner workings. 

Kaei was already as deep in it as she could get. She knew from the first day she had met her that there was something between Jager and her. Though Kaei would never admit it, Raven could see that she cared for him very much. She was unblinkingly loyal to him, whether it be getting into fights for him, which always ended in her having to be saved by him by some fledgling she had taken on, or even once, Ather. Ather was dangerous, and Raven had noticed her more then once around the house. She was usually followed, not far behind, by Aubrey. Darkly handsome as he was, yet twice as deadly. Raven's senses had grown immensely since the last she had used them, and she had noticed that even though Ather was a fledgling of Zadre, she really wasn't as all powerful as she supposed herself to be. She must have known this, because she had surrounded herself with Aubrey, and a few other powerful fledglings. 

Raven had had her run in with Ather to last a lifetime, which had ended in a broken rib and a bloody nose. Apparently she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Either that, or the fact that Ather would rather stare at Kaei behind the bar and not Raven. This had angered Ather into catching Raven when she wasn't looking and throwing her across the room, hitting the edge of the fire place hard. She had stayed down as Ather spat off obscenities at her. Kaei had helped her afterwards, but the wound healed without incident, and Raven continued her quiet role as a fill in for Kaei when she wasn't there. 

Being the bartender really didn't involve anything, because it was extremely rare for anyone to really ask for anything. And if they did, it was usually a human being plucked for dinner, or a vampire who had gotten out of a particularly nasty fight. This was perfectly fine with her, since it gave her more time to watch the world around her, and practice her shielding of her aura. She had gotten quite good at it, and now new comers didn't even look at her with deathly glares anymore. She had learned hide the traces of Vailor's blood in her veins , probably because their connection had been severed so badly before. She could even hide the traces of her Shifter blood too, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was a blood-bonded. They could smell it like a disease on her, and she could sense it in very few others. 

It was one of these days that she was actually serving a drink to someone when she heard a name she really didn't wish to hear anymore. 

"So what about him?" She strained to hear what Jager was saying to the unknown vampire across from him a few tables from the bar, but she only had to concentrate a little more. 

"Heard he was still running wild with those dogs of his." The vampire, young by the way he cowered under Jager's power, spoke with a hurried tone. He must have been one of a weaker vampire's line, she could barely sense anything in him. 

"He refuses to return to, you know, says he's better then that. Also heard he was looking for some Shifter that got away from him. Said he blood-bonded the bitch before she slipped away." 

Raven twitched as she saw Jager look at her out of the corner of his eye.

He's looking for you my dear. This guy knows where he saw him last, maybe I should… 

No! She almost said out loud, in too much of a hurry to remember to do it mentally. She looked around her to see if anyone had heard, then turned to was a glass that she had already cleaned a minute before.

__

No. Please Jager, please don't. She sent him, mental begging something she really didn't like.

She heard him mentally sigh then turn his attention back to the guy in front of him.

It would be so much easier to throw you to the wolves, but Kaei likes you too much. 

Raven smiled for her friend, who had recently been escalating her scuffles to every day occurrences. She wondered mentally what was going on with the girl. The night before had been somewhat of a rough night for her. She had come back to Raven's room, bloody and completely exhausted, Jager nowhere in sight. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, so Raven bandaged her up, let her have her bed, took a cot on the floor, and didn't say another word of it. Yet it was an odd occurrence that Jager hadn't accompanied her back. He was usually the one to bring her back in a giant mess, blood coming from at least three wounds each time. The girl had turned into a walking pin cushion. 

Maybe it was the fact that she was thinking about her, but at that moment, Raven saw Kaei walk in through the front door, her right arm looking quite damaged, her eye withstanding a large cut beneath it. Raven didn't even wait for her to get five feet before she walked over to her, letting her lean on her shoulder for support. 

"Another one Kaei?" She said, disdain in her voice. 

As they walked past Jager and up the stairs, Raven saw him give Kaei a worried look, but nothing more. Kaei herself didn't even glance at him, anger growing then subsiding as they passed by and walked up the stairs to their room.

~~~~

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ow, Raven, watch where you poke that thing." Kaei was in her usual mood, anger mixed with exhaustion from the fight she had been in. Apparently she had gone some place she really wasn't supposed to be and had gotten caught. Not wanting to go down easy, she had put up a fight. Yet no vampire ever killed her, just wounded her pride. It was somewhat of a law in Mayhem. Mess with Kaei, and Jager will tear you to shreds. Sometimes Raven wondered if Kaei was running with the privilege.

"Jeez Kaei, what did you hit him with to make him so angry? A chair?" Raven said, wiping blood and putting save on her eye wound.

"Close." She said, trying not to twitch and get the gooey stuff in her eye. "The leg off of a broken table. The guy had the audacity to throw it at the wall before he came at me. Stupid leech." Raven sighed and walked to the desk to put the bandages away. When she turned back around, she saw Kaei sitting on the bed with her head down, hair covering her face. Raven walked slowly to her, knowing that all these fights were getting to her, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Kae? You really sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?" She asked, placing her hands in her lap and twiddling her fingers. 

"I mean, we're all we've got and I really want to…"

"Hey Rav." Kaei said, using the nickname that she had given her a few days before. Raven stared at her, Kaei picking up her head a bit, a lone tear falling from her right eye.

"Are you sure _you_ don't want to tell me how _you_ got in the place you're in right now? What's that tattoo on your wrist for? How come you can shape shift? I've seen you do it. How come.."

"Ok." Raven stopped her. Her hands were twiddling endlessly now, her distress showing on her face. "I get your point. No more questions." 

They sat in silence for awhile, neither wanting to break the ice that had formed between them. Yet, Raven was wondering about so many things in her mind. Maybe, just maybe, she should ask. It wasn't killing her to know about Mayhem's secrets, so why couldn't see learn about the one's that were seeming to float around Vailor and her?

"Hey Kae." Raven said timidly, her hands slowing, but her mind still racing. 

"Who. What do you know about Vailor? I mean, what have they told you? And what is this word that I keep half hearing?"

When Kaei didn't answer, Raven turned to her, desperate.

"Please Kae, I need to know."

Kaei sighed as she straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling her hair back and out of her face. As she did she looked straight into Raven's eyes, almost looking for a reason to say anything she was about to spill. As her eyes wandered she let her stare go, apparently realizing that this girl wasn't going to use any of the information against her.

"The word is Midnight, and it's a vampire town pretty far from here. Though I'm guessing not far enough, because all the vamps around this area can't stand it." 

Raven listened intently, wondering what another vampire town could have to do with Vailor.

"Apparently it's a town full of vampires who enslave humans. They do everything there, break them like horses and dogs, use them as pure prey fodder, breed them. It's disgusting really, humans cut down like that. Even in Mayhem we have some respects allowed to us, but not there. There all humans are lower beings, rodents." 

Raven's eyes widened, it was something she could expect from vampires, but to be told that it actually happened, it was almost unthinkable. 

Kaei moved herself to lean against the headboard of the bed, resting her apparently aching head against the back.

"Midnight hates Mayhem because they think the vamps are weak, living among humans when they should be ruling them. And Mayhem hates Midnight, believing that it's loudness will be the death of the intire vampire world. I mean, it's true, slavery isn't something that humans are against, but it's something that they at least treat with some respect. Midnight doesn't, not at all.

"And me? I couldn't give a damn. I hope those damn witches find both places. I hope they kill every single vamp and burn this town alive. That's the only thing that they deserve."

Kaei sighed in frustration, and Raven moved to sit on the bed completely, her head still down, her hands smoothing out her dress.

"But that's not the point, is it?" She asked meekly, not wanting Kaei to stop talking. 

"No, it's not. The point is, is that your vamp, this Vailor guy, used to be a trainer in Midnight. A pretty ruthless one I hear, even though he apparently had horrible methods and left after some fight with the Midnight leader whore." 

Raven stared, shocked. She couldn't put the act past him, but couldn't believe it none-the less. 

"And apparently he made a really stupid mistake. You see, no one knows about Midnight's existence except the vamps that live in it, and maybe a few human families. That used to be the case with Mayhem too, no one knew about it either. Well, at least until about two years ago when the idiot starting going around attacking some human towns and Shifter villages. Made too much noise and attracted the attention of some witches, I think it was the Vidas, or maybe an Arun or two. Anyway, they followed him around, tracking him, eventually they ended up finding Mayhem when they tracked him to a small town not too far from here, maybe ten minutes to the north. It didn't take them long to realize that the black rose bush wasn't some coincidence."

Raven pulled up her own memory of the bush, remembering how it had smelled of death. She knew little about witches, but knew that they had a sixth sense almost as good as vampires. So the bush must have been a huge sign.

"Ever since, then, this town's had it's share of witch attacks. They've gone down since Silver's made a home here, but they still happen once in awhile. The vamps can't stand that they've been found, especially not by the witches. So it's safe to say that they hate Vailor. Actually, it's a word worse then hate, but I don't think there is one in our language. You're very lucky Raven." 

She looked up at Kaei at this, her eyes curious.

"I was so sure that Silver was going to mutilate you that day. I can't believe he actually listened to me. Me, my only resource that damned Jager leech." 

Raven smiled a thank you at the girl and noticed tattoo on her wrist again. Fond memories always came to her when she looked at it, no matter how covered in blood they were. She could still remember that day, and even, strangely, the words the Shadow had spoken that night.

__

…your soul was not born as just yours, but as one linked to all…you are a vessel of your Shifter gods, a child of Verian above, and Demortai below…

Was she truly beginning to realize what it had said to her that night? Maybe, but her mind was still fuzzy, still so fresh with the experience. Only time could ever tell.

"This." She said, breaking the silence and holding up her left wrist, palm forward. "Is the symbol of my clan. Diometra. We were panthera shifters. Apparently our name was originally the _pantheraste_, but I guess we had to split the name apart, since there used to be more then just one clan of us. But we were the last."

She watched as Kaei stared with her usual cold eyes, interest showing in the slightest in brown sparks around the edges.

"My mother gave this to me, during our adulthood ceremony, Retearn. I can still remember her face, so gentle and kind." 

Her eyes began to water, but no tears fell. It was an odd feeling, but one she knew she would have to get used to.

"You know." Kaei said, her voice a bit husky from pure exhaustion. "You could rip that off your skin. Sure it would hurt, but it would heal quicker then I'm sure even your panthera body would have."

Raven looked up at her, staring back down at the tattoo on her wrist. So she could feel the pain that had also come with her memories. But even if she knew that her memories here harsh, she couldn't know the joy that they brought her, even when she was so low. Raven shook her head, her eyes telling her that she was getting sleepy.

"I don't want to forget where I came from Kaei, I really don't. No matter how painful the past might be. I do have some hope that something good will come out of all of this."

Kaei smiled weakly at her, straightening herself up as she pulled her silver necklace from around her neck. 

"Well," She said, placing the metal symbol around Raven's neck and tying the string behind it. "At least one of us should. I'm afraid I don't have any hope left to give to you, even though you seem to have enough. And I'm also afraid I'm disgracing this necklace by wearing it." 

Raven waited as Kaei moved away, then looked down at the silver object. It was a pagan star, an internity symbol hanging connected to it below. She stared at Kaei, pleading in her eyes.

"No please, keep it." She said, sliding back to the back of the bed. "My grand mother was Pagan, my mother too. Before she died she gave it to me. She told to me wear it with hope. Hope, that no matter what, we were our true selves always, the thing we were born as. I'm afraid that I really don't hold that truth to myself anymore. Too much has happened to me. My mother was an idealist, and I just don't feel right lying to her ghost by wearing that thing."

Raven stared back at her, pity in her eyes. Kaei just gave her a death glare back and slipped under the covers, Raven still on top of them. Getting the message, Raven moved off of the bed, her cot seeming more welcoming then it had ever been.

"Thanks Kae." She said, snuffing out the candles and making her way effortlessly in the dark to the cot. All she received back was a light moan, and she could sense that Kaei had fallen asleep. She too fell asleep not long after, her left hand clutching the necklace, a small smile across her face. 

~~~~

"I'm tired of her Jager! I've dealt with her all of this time only because you asked me too, but she's becoming a real pest. Either you turn her, or stop her in anyway you find fit. So help me, if you don't , I will. And I'll make sure that it's not pleasant, I hold no pity for that girl." 

The two vampires sat in silence then. Silver sitting behind an old desk in the chair, looking angrily at a light scar on his arm, Jager sitting on the desk itself. His black eyes were down cast at the floor, an emotion which could be called worry in them, his lips forming no trace of the smile he usually carried. 

"I see." He said, standing from the desk. "And what if I decide to forget about this little conversation? You did bring that on yourself. I told you not to play with her so harshly." He said, folding his arms over his chest. 

This caused Silver to stand abruptly, his demeanor going from slightly annoyed to infuriated in less then a second. The air hung with his power and caused the window behind him to crack ominously. 

"No Jager." Silver's tone was stone now, his eye giving a look that could have killed a human. "_You _brought this on all of us. It was enough that we had to deal with Vailor exposing us, but now we've got your little human bitch too. I will not stand by and watch this fall to the ground."

"I don't see what your getting so upset about." Jager said, still facing the opposite way. "You could always just leave this place. You and I both. We really don't need the headaches it's causing."

Silver sighed, his anger ebbing away. As he sat back down in his chair he relaxed, crossing one leg over the other, his elbow resting on the chair arm.

"Ah, but you forget, I have a reputation to uphold. Though you may not care about what things you throw away, I do. And this town is too good for that."

Jager nodded, walking towards the door as he decided that he was done.

"Jager." Silver's voice was a warning, one that Jager was going to be forced to head.

"I understand."

~~~~

Forced upon loathe bar duty again, Raven was officially bored. She had resorted to making small glasses fall over with what power she was able to muster from her Shifter and vampire blood. It had been fun in the beginning, but now it was just getting tiresome. There was only a certain extent she would go to also, before she found the limit of her power and was forced to stop. As she eyed the quarter filled room, she stared at the walls adjacent to the fire place. Some genius had decided that placing mirrors would be a fun thing to do, and Raven was already wishing that she had enough power to crack them into dust. 

__

Probably Ather. She thought. _That freak has an intire room with those damn things in it._

As she thought of Ather, she caught a glimpse of Aubrey, his dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, and gave him a dirty look. A habit that she had gotten from Kaei, and one she was quite enjoying. He ignored her and sent an image of her dead body on the dirt road outside of the house, one that she had seen in many different guises by many other vampires during the three or so months she had been there. She shrugged it off and began to clean the bar top, which was in no need of it, but Raven was bored. 

As if on cue, Kaei walked in through the front door, smelling of a strange scent, her dress dirty. 

__

Well at least she wasn't fighting. Raven thought, putting down the rage and resting her arms on the bar.

"What is it?" She asked as Kaei came and sat down on one of the stools, her eyes strangely calm and organized. 

"Where's Jager?" She asked, her eyes not moving from the spot she had decided was the most interesting on the bar top.

"Umm, I dunno. I think he's out hunting. He was looking pale the other day." 

"And Silver?" 

"The same probably." She said, concern growing in her eyes. She looked with curiosity at the girl in front of her, who's eyes still hadn't moved. "Kaei, what's going on?"

She watched as Kaei's eyes shifted, their gaze looking distant, yet calm and knowledge filled.

"Get out of here Raven." She said, finally raising her eyes to meet her friends again. Raven's own eyes widened from the look that Kaei gave her. It was full of hopelessness and pain. The kind of feelings that would cause anybody to do stupid things. Really, stupid things.

"Kaei I..."

"This place is going to go up in less then five minutes. I already started the first fire in the barn down the street. You only have five minutes." 

Raven's eyes were panicked now, not comprehending what Kaei was saying. But then it all began to make sense. The fights, all caused by Kaei being in places where she really wasn't supposed to be, the smell on her body was recognizable now. Gun powder, alcohol, all things that would catch fire and burn quickly. 

She had been setting up the fires for weeks, almost a month. And it had been made easier with Jager not breathing down her neck all the time. She had done something early on to endanger their relationship, all to be able to be alone to start the fires. Raven didn't have to pretend, she knew that Kaei loved him, or at least, admired him, the fact that he was a vampire tearing away at her. She had been born into a world of sorrow by being born in Mayhem, a town infested with them, and later, taken over by them. She had grown her intire life hating them, and now, she had gotten involved with the one thing she hated. It seemed logical that she would want to burn away the scars. And as Raven looked deeper into her eyes, she knew that Kaei was hell bound to go down with them.

"It gets worse." The sound startled Raven out of her thoughts, her eyes shifty in near panic. "I saw him Rav, near the edge of the town. He's back." 

Raven froze. She couldn't move. How? Why hadn't she sensed it before? But she could now, it was faint, but it was gnawing at her stomach, the tight, tense feeling that _he_ was there. 

"Go Raven. Leave this place. Don't come back if you know what's good for you."

She never even looked back at Kaei. Her progress was slow because of her shock, but as she closed the door of the bar behind her, all her sense came to life, and she could feel him close by. 

"Too close."

She whirled and struggled as he came after her, her mind in a panic, not believing that she hadn't sensed him less then ten feet away. But as his hand grabbed her arm, she knew why, and knew that even Jager and Silver would not be able to know he was there. He had lowered his power to unimaginable levels, so low, that it hummed only as loudly as the blood she carried within her own body. She tried to struggle as he drug her away from the bar, from the other houses, to the edge of the forest where he shoved her against and tree and pinned her. Her neck was fully bared to him, and she could see all the memories coming back, flooding her mind like a natural disaster ready to level a town.

No. Please stop. __

I told you. His voice echoed. _I told you I'd find you, and look where it ended up being. Too bad your little friend can't call for Jager or Silver. Looks like she's got her own problems._

She could feel his laughter reverberating off of the fangs that were so close to her neck. So close, that the moment they pierced her neck, she didn't even know that he had been that close to her. The bite was painful, since he was adamant on teaching her a lesson about running away, but it also triggered something else in her mind, something she really didn't expect to find. 

__

The last. The voice was deep within her, clawing to get to the surface. She could tell that it would never really, feeling the mental barrier that was between her new self, and her Shifter blood, which carried the Shadow in it's wake. 

I never thought …I'd see the day…that the last… would fail…prove me …wrong __

You may not…remain this way…forever…but for now…prove me wrong…

As the Shadow died within her, Raven knew that it took with it the last traces of her clan, her heritage. Yet for some reason, she didn't feel so alone anymore. The Shadow was dead, but it had merged within her, empowering her, if only for that moment, to do something she knew would be hard. 

She broke from his grasp screaming in pain, the side of her neck burning with gruesome agony. She used all the energy she could muster to try and knock him out mentally, which only succeeded in making him fall over, as if being struck by a small lightening bolt. And as she ran, she clutched at her neck, trying to stop the bleeding, her other hand grabbing at her skirts so she wouldn't trip as she ran.

She returned to the town in less then a minute, smells flooding her senses. The wind carried burning pieces of wood in it's updraft, causing the fires, which had already spread throughout the town and nearly all the buildings, to burn hotter and faster. Her eyes burned and her mouth cried for water, but she had no time, or place, to stop. The strangest thing that caught her attention, was the lack of any real noise within the town. A human town would have been full of the screams of the dying, the fleeing of those in the houses. But this was Mayhem, no sounds, except for the crackling of the flames, came from the houses. Every now and then a person could be seen running from a falling house, none of them in a real panic or state of confusion. The mental silence was becoming unbearable, and almost ghost like in a town which, minute before, had screamed of the terrors it had caused. Now it just stood like a dying monument, it's walls hardly being cleansed by the flames licking at it. 

Raven saw him before she sensed him, and Silver sensed Vailor before he even knew who he was seeing in front of him. The fight she had been in had caused Vailor to drop his shields, making him a blind target to Silver, who passed Raven with little distinction, yet let his unpleasant state known by flinging her to the ground a few feet away. Luckily, she missed any of the falling debris, and rose to her feet rather quickly, staring off into the area in which he had stalked. She wondered if he would find Vailor, wondered if he did, if her body could survive the ordeal of the vampire blood within her dying along with the vampire. But she shook those ideas quickly from her head as she began to run in the opposite direction. Far from the burning Mayhem, and far, far away from Vailor.

~~~~~

The second time she ran away from him, she didn't run as far as she had the first time. This time she had stayed in the territory, fleeing only thirty miles to a quiet town south of the now gone, Mayhem. She had stayed there for little more then two weeks, only using it as a place to rest and get her bearings back. The town itself was small, but not so small that she was overly recognized as an outsider, and had taken a room in the local inn for which she had remained inconspicuous during that time. Although the keeper had looked at her with a strange eye when she had come in that first night, completely dirty, holes in her dress and stockings, his wife had taken pity on her and found her all new clothes to wear. 

Now, as she walked maybe a mile from where Mayhem had been, leaving the town and it's people behind days before, she wondered if she should have just stayed where she was. She couldn't sense Vailor anywhere near old Mayhem, but that hadn't stopped him from finding her the last time. She hoped that Silver had found him, and at least scared him enough that he would know better then to hang around the town any longer then was welcome, which was none. This was one reason she was going back, because it was a place she knew Vailor was not. Two, because the thought of Kaei was pulling her there.

The poor girl. She had suffered so much, and now this. Deep down she had had no fear for Kaei's life that night, because she knew that Jager would have nothing with her dying. Even if he never admitted it or showed it, he cared for the girl very much. And as Raven got within sights range of the charred remains of the town, her suspicion was correct. She sighed as she felt Kaei's presence, though muted as it was, mixed with Silver's and Jager's as well. They were still there, somewhere, though she couldn't see them, but they could probably see her. She searched Kaei's aura again and realized that her blood was no longer her own. Much like her own blood, she could feel it diluted by something more pure, more powerful.

__

Jager. She thought. _He blood-bonded her. _

Punishment probably, Kaei would have never stood for it consciously. 

__

So this is where it ends? She thought again, staring down at her left wrist, her right hand subconsciously playing with Kaei's necklace around her neck. 

__

this is where it begins… She heard echoed within the blood in her that was still Shifter. 

"Right." She said out loud. "Begins."

With that, Raven left the town behind her. Her memories of what happened there shoved in the back of her mind, things she knew she would forget, yet always remember.

~~~~~

"You know Silver." Jager said, his arms folded over his chest, smile again on his face. "You could kill her now if you wanted to. She's right there."

He watched as Silver pondered the idea, then shook it off his mind.

"We have more important things to think about right now." He said, motioning towards the town. "We have a town to rebuild." 

Jager nodded, giving a quick glance to Kaei, who was asleep on the ground a few feet from him. She would wake up with a headache, nothing more. He had tried to be as gentle, both mentally and physically to her, when he had bonded her, but she had still struggled and put herself in a rut over it. 

Silver noticed this, but paid it no mind, since Jager had done a version of what he had asked of him, and he had no authority over the situation now. 

"Besides," He said, a smile playing on his lips. "It might be fun to see what she does. She's no threat to us, and if anyone wants to kill her, it wouldn't be that hard."

Jager nodded, the idea of Raven causing more for him to laugh at an intriguing idea, and one that he would let sift around as long as need be. 

"You get Vailor this time?" Jager then asked, his demeanor changing, his expression also hardening. 

Silver shook his head, a no. "Damn bastard slipped again, probably after her. But he isn't stupid enough to follow her back here, he's probably on the other side of the country now, his pride was severely wounded….again." 

Jager nodded again, this time gently bending down to pick up Kaei, her form like a rag doll in his arms. "Think he'll be back anytime soon?"

"Not for awhile. Twice in a row will be enough to cause him to rethink his plans. That one's gotten under his skin." Silver said, walking with Jager as they surveyed the devastation. 

"And to think," Jager said as they walked. "Jeshickah actually thought he had something there, breeding Shifters in with their misbegotten slave trade." 

Silver gave off a sound almost like a snort, doing so as he kicked away a piece of wood that used to be a beam to a house. "They were going too far. Shifter's are too risky, too wild. She thought it was a good idea, until it came back and bit her in the ass." 

Jager just uh-huhed in response and then disappeared, Silver not far behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I FINISHED!! Well not quite. There's a short Epilouge in which certain things are going to be explained in my Author's note. It is also going to serve as an introduction into the sequel to Tainted Vengeance called Blue Blooded-Nothing, featuring Amelia as the main character. 
    I have no idea when I'll get to that story, but I'll be sure to work on it. Till the Epilouge, ta ta!

Note: All physical descriptions of Silver and Jager are pending. I looked until my eyes hurt, but I couldn't find a single physical description of either of them in Amy's books. So for now they will look the way I want them to look, when I find out what Amelia has them described as, I'll edited this chapter. 

-Your authoress, Sara Angeldust

p.s. I love comments!! Love my writing? Think it sucks? Do you have advice for me? Love my story plot? Hate my story plot? Any and all comments can be e-mailed to me at **saiyengirl613@yahoo.com**, or leave one in my guestbook. Arigatou!


	4. Epilogue

****

"Before The Shadow Fell"

By: Sara Angeldust

---------------------------------

****

Epilogue

---------------------------------

****

No Darkness Above Me

__

By: Sara Angeldust

No darkness high above me

No heaven far below

No shameless, empty laughter

And I so wish I could go.

Far from the flowing rivers

Far away I'd fly

Far to a distant land

To a clear, and brilliant sky.

In silence I can hear them

In death they dare speak

In listless waiting wonder

If my soul is theirs to keep.

Tie a rope to my heart

Tie it tight and taunt

Tie it so I can not move

In case my mind they haunt.

No hopelessness beyond me

No loneliness draws me near

No hatred flows within me

It's only you I hear

A hope has gathered 'round us

A light is holding me

A day is slowly breaking

And you're eyes are all I see.

~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Regular disclaimer applies. I do not own, nor pretend to own any of the books or characters created by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. All other characters, including Aura and Tianna, are of mine and mine alone. Use of them without my permission will cause me to get very, very angry. I have gained no profit from writing any of these stories, except maybe the emotional satisfaction, which is not a crime.

~~~~~~~~

__

60 miles from the Diometra clan village

1701

Amelia crawled through the woods on her bare hands and knees, her dress completely sodden, eyes filled with fear and tears. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, her mother crumpled before her, blood gushing from the wound inflicted by what could be nothing less then a vampire. She had screamed as loud as she could, but no one was there to help her. They were all dead, all of them. Lying motionless on the forest floor, some in human form, some in panther, their parcels and packages strewn every which way. 

She sat stiffly next to a near by tree, her eyes filling with tears, her arms hugging her knees in fear. 

__

Why? She begged. _Why mom? Why…Grand Nan?_

Amelia searched the bodies with her eyes, seeing the old woman beaten to death on the ground, her hair mussy, her eyes looking off into distant space, never to hold comfort again.

__

Why… But she never got her thoughts out. As she was thinking, a familiar feeling irrupted in the palm of her hand, the flame growing with every fearful attempt she made to put it out. 

"Stop!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the forest. 

__

I'm going to burn to death! She screamed in her head, holding her hand as far out as she could, trying to buy herself the tinniest amount of time. 

"Calm down." She heard behind her, the voice soothing, yet strict. 

"What?" She said back, still in too much of a panic to really do anything. 

"I said, calm down. It won't go away unless you rest your mind." 

But Amelia couldn't. She was in too much of a panic to do anything, and the current events she had gone through hadn't helped her in the least. 

As the sound of feet crunching on leaves came closer to her, she saw the figure of a woman appear in the space before her. The woman was older then her, maybe in her mid thirties, blond hair tied back in a bun on the lower part of her neck, a few bangs hanging down in her face. She looked tired and weary, someone who had been traveling a long time. Her eyes stared back with a force and power that had been drained from her long before. Her hands were scared and dirty, yet her demeanor told of power. 

Amelia watched as the woman's eyes surveyed the scene before her, Amelia huddled by a tree only five feet from the closest body. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of the carnage before her, and her mind panicked. The fire in her hand, which had remained calm before, sprung to life again. She screamed as it did.

It was then that she began to feel herself getting sleepy. It was as if all of her energy was being drained from her body. She looked up and saw the woman looking back at her, her eyes glowing a strange blue.

~~~~~

__

Modern Day 2003

Aura sighed and continued her walk through the forest, trailing behind Tianna as she did. She shoved away tree limbs and thorns with her power, not wanting them to damage her nice leather coat, or her new jeans. She had no idea where they were going, but Tianna always had a direction in mind, as well as a destination, so it was nothing new to her. 

She could barely remember the day that Tianna had found her, huddled in the dark woods, the bodies of what little family she had left, strewn around her like the leaves. It all came back to her as fuzzy pictures, but she did remember her time before that, the happy days, the days she had been known as Amelia, instead of Aura. Yet those days had gone and past, and her mind worked on other things that were a bit more important to her right now. Like why Tianna had suddenly decided that they were going to leave the quiet town they had been living in and walk through the woods. 

She was used to the constant moving. She had been since 1704, when she had learned to harness her powers enough that she remained the age she was that day, 17. They had been almost everywhere since then. Spain, Europe, Japan, England, Australia, Brazil, you name the country, they had lived there. They had been in a constant state of movement back then, and only returned to the United states after the Civil war had ended, Tianna not wanting to have to deal with the problems the states were having. And even then, they had moved all over the United States and Canada, eventually coming back to New York, a state which brought back memories for both of them, if not Aura mostly. 

So it was safe to say that Aura knew a little bit about moving around. It was her constant state of homelessness that had caused her to kill her old name and adopt her new one. She didn't feel any connection to it anymore, and she wanted one that she could grow new memories on, start again with. But so far, nothing had grown on it, not even a fungus. 

Aura sighed as she realized that she probably shouldn't have worn her boots that day. She had assumed that Tianna would have kept the car they had bought a few years before, thinking that all people liked Ferrari's at that time. But apparently Tianna had no problems with selling the thing at the nearest town, which was as of now, ten miles the opposite direction of where they were. 

"How much longer?" Aura panted, wanting the walking to just be over and done with, her powers dwindling more and more as they continued the path. It had gotten so bad within the past week, that it was getting harder and harder for her to even make a curtain of heat to keep her warm. Her powers were fazing out for some reason. 

"Not much farther." Tianna said, her tone even and un fazed by the walking. 

Yet Tianna constantly remained as powerful as the day Aura had awoken from her sleep the first time they had met. Sometimes she even wondered if she had dreamt the weary, tired figure before her the night before, because that was never Tianna. She had more Triste power then Aura would ever hope to have, and used it constantly to show her so. It was life, she guessed, some were born powerful, and some weak. Yet the fact that she had even thought she'd seen Tianna weak constantly confused her. It didn't make any sense. 

"Here." Aura stopped, hearing Tianna's voice and seeing her stop a few feet in front of her. 

As she looked up, she could feel the twinge of vampiric aura all around her, crawling on her skin like an insect. She stared at the house, its black walls and red symbols staring back with hatred buried beneath. A white marble walk way lead strikingly up to the front door. The gate before the marble was just showing signs of being old, two raven's perched on top, guarding the entrance with deathly stares. 

All of this Aura could had seen and still believed it to be of a human nature, but it was the feature that was growing along the entrance and the door which caused her eyes to slant. Black roses adorned the intire house, letting those who knew what they meant to understand exactly who this house belonged to. 

"Tianna, this is…" Aura started, slowly making her way to stand next to her mentor, both standing at the edge of the woods which surrounded the house on one side. 

"Midnight." She said back, never glancing at Aura as she said the word.

The name hit a chord in her mind, she knew this place. It was a vampire town, a place that had once been demolished, but apparently, recently rebuilt. It had been a place where humans and all kinds of others had been enslaved and tortured. Stories had been passed down for generations, and Aura had heard most of them straight from the original teller. She had even been alive when the town flourished, remembering the day that the news had arrived that it had burned down. She couldn't imagine how a place so sinister could have been built again, and her mouth echoed her anger, a snarl appearing on it. 

"And," She heard Tianna say, mostly a whisper, hardly audible. "Your new home."

Aura's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't heard her right, she hadn't. Yet, in the back of her mind, the pieces were lining up. The missing parts of her life were falling into place and revolving around the lies of this Triste, who she had spent her life with. She tried to lash out at her, but all those days of weakness were playing against her, and as she fell to the ground, exhausted, she couldn't even get a mental punch in. 

__

Damn you. Damn you all. And as she fell into a deep sleep, a strange memory floated back to her.

Her sister finished her laugh then smiled. "There is nothing different about you Amelia." She put an arm around her little sisters shoulder to comfort her." It's called growing up, you only feel different on the inside, but on the out, you're the same sweet sister I've known all my life." __

But you didn't know me. She thought in her head. _You never really knew the real me, I was Triste, not panthera, nor Shifter. No one ever knew me, no one ever cared._

And as sunk into darkness she let it take her, wondering on which side she would wake when she opened her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Told you it was going to be short. 

The following notes are information for those of you who have been reading this story from the beginning, and have noticed that a few things have changed. They also contain some tiny tidbits on my characters and why I did certain things. 

Note: I changed the role of my Shifters from being all animal Shifters (meaning they could change into any animal at will), to Pantheraste, or Shifters which only changed into panthers. This decision was made after reading Hawksong, and seeing how Amelia did it, and after realizing that it was going to be much easier that way. I hope that I was able to change as much information as I could to be able to show this, but some info is probably still wrong somewhere in Parts 1 and 2. I'll go back and look, but I think I got them.

****

Foot notes: The Diometra clan proceedings and culture come _mostly_ from the Native American culture. The seeking of a spirit guide (the Retearn ritual), the initiation of a young boy to being a man, and joining in the hunting party (the moons hunt), are all examples of this. I never really intended them to turn out that way, but as I was writing, I realized that was exactly what I was doing. I don't confess to being a specialist on Native American culture, but from what I've read, this is the direction that I was going. Just a little explanation so you all know.

_Authors Note:_

For anyone who has been reading Raven's story from the beginning, you would know that I started these fics BEFORE Amelia released her Shape Shifter book, Hawksong. I will be sticking by my story, I won't be changing it to compensate for Amelia's way she described her shifters, I actually don't think I need to, if you read this story with these tying thoughts in mind:

1. My characters are existing WAY AFTER the ones in her book. The shifter clans she talks about in Hawksong are existing around the early, early AC era. My characters are more along the area of the 1700's, so the differences between how I am describing them and the way she is can be explained by this difference in time. Thousands of things can happen to a group of people within that time. So bear with me. ^-^

2. I am also writing this as if vampires gave a hoot about shifters. It seems in Amy's books that they really could care less, but Vailor will be an exception. Leave me and my delusions alone and just read the story kay?

Anyways, I also want to thank you guys for sticking around with me. The additions of my Junior year of school, severe writer's block, and being just far too busy, have seemed to have caught up with me. I wanna thank ALL the readers of these fics for reading my stuff and staying with me during my long, drawn out explanations, and rate at which I gave out chapters. Like I said before, I really got jumbled around. 

I will still be writing my fics, but the times in which they are released could be VERY large gaps. We're talking month's here. I will try my hardest to move on, but I'm not making any promises. I'm probably just going to wait for Snakecharm to come out before I do anything about a new story, as I am extremely happy about how this and Tainted Vengeance turned out. Again, thanks and please visit my Amelia Atwater-Rhodes website at: ****., which is still to be updated with this last part, and a Hawksong book review, so bear with me.

My e-mail address, is as always, saiyengirl613@yahoo.com so feel free to e-mail me about anything. 

-Sara Angeldust


End file.
